Les Jellicleables
by Eraman
Summary: For Blazenaire Alda's crossover contest. Life in the junkyard is miserable.  Rated for safety
1. Prolog

**My entry for Blazenaire Alda's crossover contest. Will probably take a while to get the next chapter up 'cause my course is trying to kill me right now and I have two more stories still active here. I'll work on all three as soon as I'm done with my semester.**

**This might've been done before and if it has I apologize and will remove this if someone wishes me to.**

* * *

><p>Prolog<p>

Had you been walking by this junkyard you would have seen a lot of cats around. Just normal cats doing normal cat things. But that would be because you are human or maybe you are a pollicle. If you are a pollicle shoo go away you are not welcomed here and if you are human listen carefully. You see before you a happy looking yard where kittens with collars play with kits without collars. All the cats hang around with someone with and without a collar. But this is actually a bit of an illusion. You see these cats are not normal cats. They are Jellicle cats and protected by a powerful spell that makes you humans see them as ordinary cats. But really they are far from ordinary. Let's take a look shall we… I take your human hand and lead you into the junkyard and remove my spell and I can hear you gasp in shock. Yes it is terrible and not what I had wanted.

Suffering cats, they are everywhere working on digging ditches, plowing fields, sorting out the garbage and begging for food. Some of them has collars but most don't. All of them are dressed in what could be described as clothes from 1800 France. Do you hear them sing?

**_Slaves:  
>Look down, look down<br>Don't look 'em in the eye  
>Look down, look down,<br>You're here until you die_**

_**Siamese tom:**_  
><em><strong>The sun is strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's hot as hell below<strong>_

_**Slaves**_  
><em><strong>Look down, look down,<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's a lifetime to go<strong>_

_**Grey tom:**_  
><em><strong>I've done no wrong!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sweet Bast, hear my prayer!<strong>_

_**Slaves:**_  
><em><strong>Look down look down,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sweet Bast doesn't care<strong>_

_**Siamese queen**_  
><em><strong>I know she'll wait,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know that she'll be true!<strong>_

_**Slaves**_  
><em><strong>Look down, look down,<strong>_  
><em><strong>They've all forgotten you<strong>_

_**White and ginger tom:**_  
><em><strong>When I get free ya won't see me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Here for dust!<strong>_

_**Slaves:**_  
><em><strong>Look down, look down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't look 'em in the eye<strong>_

_**Worn grey tom:**_  
><em><strong>How long, oh Lady<strong>_  
><em><strong>Before you let me die?<strong>_

_**Slaves:**_  
><em><strong>Look down, look down,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll always be a slave<strong>_  
><em><strong>Look down, look down,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're standing in your grave<strong>_– A big strong tom walked out on the square and the slaves/workers stopped and the collar cats watching them walked over to him.  
>"Deuteronomy sir", one of them said and Deuteronomy sang loudly:<br>**_Now bring me slave 24601  
>Your time is up<br>And your parole's begun  
>You know what that means.<em>**

_**Skinny tux tom:**_  
><em><strong>Yes, it means I'm free.<strong>_

_**Deuteronomy:**_  
><em><strong>No!<strong>_  
><em><strong>It means you get<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your yellow ticket-of-leave<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are a thief<strong>_

_**Skinny tux tom:**_  
><em><strong>I stole a loaf of bread.<strong>_

_**Deuteronomy:**_  
><em><strong>You robbed a house.<strong>_

_**Skinny tux tom**_  
><em><strong>I broke a window pane.<strong>_  
><em><strong>My sister's child was close to death<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we were starving.<strong>_

_**Deuteronomy:**_  
><em><strong>You will starve again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Unless you learn the meaning of the law.<strong>_

_**Skinny tux tom:**_  
><em><strong>I know the meaning of those 19 years<strong>_  
><em><strong>A slave of the law<strong>_

_**Deuteronomy:**_  
><em><strong>Five years for what you did<strong>_  
><em><strong>The rest because you tried to run<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yes, 24601.<strong>_

_**Skinny tux tom:**_  
><em><strong>My name is Jean Valjean<strong>_

_**Deuteronomy:**_  
><em><strong>And I am Deuteronomy!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do not forget my name!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do not forget me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>24601<strong>_.– Deuteronomy walked away from them ignoring the begging of release from other slaves.

**_Slaves:  
>Look down, look down<br>You'll always be a slave  
>Look down, look down<br>You're standing in your grave._**– Valjean growled and walked away from the slavery watching his friends work on. He had had enough of this.

**_Valjean:  
>Freedom is mine. The earth is still.<br>I feel the wind. I breathe again.  
>And the sky clears<br>The world is waking.  
>Drink from the pool. How clean the taste.<br>Never forget the years, the waste.  
>Nor forgive them<br>For what they've done.  
>They are the guilty - everyone.<br>The day begins...  
>And now lets see<br>What this new world  
>Will do for me!<em>**

He smiled and hurried off towards the gate, he was not going to stay here and he slipped out without anyone noticing. The last thing he saw was something that would give him hope for a long time. A silver tabby kitten, a black one with leopard spots, a ginger kit, all of them with collars were playing with a patched black and white kit, a grey kit, a pair of Siamese cats, a brownish kit and a dark queen kit. The last kittens did not wear collars but they all played and had fun anyway. Jean Valjean would not return until twenty years later.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC Don't own the song! If you don't recognize the song or get the title I will cry. I swear I will!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1

Ten years later Jean Valjean had started a new life in another part of London, with another of my tribes. Can you see him over there? He walks in his coat of prestigious black and nice nice shoes and other fancy clothes and jewelry. Do you know why he can do that? Well you see running by the cathedral a stormy night the bishop told him to stay the night. But Valjean stole silver from him and tried to flee. I know I know he's a thief but how can you not low the guy? Anyway my bishop, yes _my_ bishop had guards you see. A group of black cats and the leader was a sly one I say. Anyway they captured my poor Valjean and this is what happened…

"Tell his reverence your story", said the leader.

"Let's see if he's impressed", said the tom holding him.

"You were lodging here last night and you were the honest bishop's guest", said the youngest one.

"And then", the leader said calmly. "Out of goodness from his heart and when he learned about your plight, you maintain he made a present of this silver."

Valjean stared at them in shock as they left him with the bishop. He had feared arrest but they just left him.

"That is right", the bishop said and Valjean blushed. "But my friend you left so early, surely something slipped your mind."

"It did", Valjean asked. This was when my bishop handed Valjean two candlesticks of silver.

"You forgot I gave these also, why would you leave the best behind? But remember this my brother, see in this some high plan. You must use this precious silver to become an honest tom. By the witness of the martyrs, by the passion and the blood, EC has raised you out of darkness; I have bought your soul for her."

* * *

><p>That happened ten years ago and Valjean swore to make a better life and now he's rich and that's why he looks like he does. He goes by another name too, these days he calls himself Bustopher Jones. And as we see him now, he's going to meet a queen that will mean a lot to him, a queen named Grizabella.<p>

Grizabella was a prostitute, but she didn't have a choice, her daughter was living with Master Skimbleshanks and Madame Jennyanydots and they said she was sick and almost dying. She needed to find money fast to pay for the doctor. She had met a captain that she wanted to sell to.

"Come on, Captain", she said. "you can wear your shoes. Don't it make a change to have a girl who can't refuse, easy money, lying on a bed. Just as well they never see the hate that's in your head don't they know they're making love, to one already dead!"

The captain smirked and said:

"Here's something new, I think I'll give it a try. Come closer you! I like to see what I buy. The usual price, for just a slice of your pie." He was a disgusting tom and Grizabella wanted nothing to do with him.

"I don't want you", she said. "No, no, m'sieur, let me go."

"Is this a trick? I won't pay more!"

"No, not at all."

The captain grabbed her arms and shook her while yelling at her:

"You've got some nerve, you little whore! You've got some gall. It's the same with a tart as it is with a grocer the customer sees what he gets in advance! It's not for the whore to say 'yes sir' or 'no sir'! It's not for the harlot to pick and to choose. Or lead me to a dance!" He tried to hit her with a stick but Grizabella grabbed it and started to hit him with it instead. The captain grabbed it and tore it out of her hands and started to hit her. She clawed at his face and sunk her teeth into his hand, drawing blood.

"I will kill you whore", the captain growled. "I will then go after anyone you care and make sure they get to live in a hell!"

"I'll kill you, you bastard, try any of that!" Grizabella yelled. Even a whore who has gone to the bad won't be had by a rat!" She kicked him between the legs and the tom screamed.

"By Bast you'll pay for what you have done", he pulled a knife. "This rat will make you bleed, you'll see! I guarantee, I'll make you suffer for this disturbance of the peace! For this insult to life and property!"

Grizabella became terrified and fell to her knees grabbing his coat.

"I beg you, don't report me sir", she begged. "I'll do whatever you may want!"

The captain smirked and Bustopher who had been watching saw in horror how Deuteronomy came around the corner with other constables.

"Make your excuse to the police!" the captain said. "Deuteronomy!"

Deuteronomy walked over to them sighing tiredly.

"Tell me quickly what's the story, he said. "Who saw what and why and where? Let him give a full description. Let him answer to Deuteronomy! In this nest of whores and vipers, let one speak who saw it all!" Bustopher growled angrily. "Who laid hands on this good man here? What's the substance of this brawl?"

The captain smirked and said in mock astonishment:

"Deuteronomy would you believe it, I was crossing from the park, when this prostitute attacked me. You can see she left her mark." He pointed to his small wounds. Deuteronomy looked at them and then sternly at Grizabella.

"She will answer for her actions", he said. "When you make a full report. You may rest assured, good sir, that she will answer to the court." Grizabella looked terrified, she dropped to her knees again and grabbed Deuteronomy's legs.

"There's a child who sorely needs me", she said, almost singing. "Please M'sieur, she's but that high! Holy EC, is there no mercy? If I go to jail she'll die!"

Deuteronomy looked indifferent.

"I have heard such protestations, every day for twenty years. Let's have no more explanations save your breath and save your tears. Honest work, just reward, that's the way to please the Lady.

"NO!" Grizabella screamed and Bustopher decided that this was enough. He walked forward.

"A moment of your time, Deuteronomy", he said. "I do believe this woman's tale."

"But Mister Mayor!" Deuteronomy explained. Oh I forgot to mention that did I? In this area of the town Bustopher had become a mayor.

"You've done your duty", Bustopher went on. "Let her be she needs a doctor, not a jail."

"But Mister Mayor!"

Grizabella looked at Bustopher with big sad eyes.

"Can this be?" she asked softly.

"Where will she end-", Bustopher went on sadly. "-this child without a friend? I've seen your face before show me some way to help you. How have you come to grief in a place such as this?"  
>Grizabella looked sad again.<p>

"M'sieur, don't mock me now, I pray", she said. "It's hard enough I've lost my pride. You let your foreman send me away. Yes, you were there, and turned aside I never did no wrong." Realization dawned on Bustopher Jones. He realized he'd sent her away from a factory of his not long ago.

"Is it true, what I have done?" he asked.

"My daughter's close to dying", Grizabella sobbed.

"To an innocent soul?"

"If there's a Everlasting Cat above-

"Had I only known then..."

"-he'd let me die instead!"

Bustopher took her hands in his.

"In Her name my task has just begun. I will see it done! I will see it done!"

The doctors had arrived and Grizabella was taken to the hospital.

"But Mister Mayor!" Deuteronomy objected.

"I will see it done!"

"But Mister Mayor!"

"I. Will. See. It. DONE!"

* * *

><p>After Grizabella was taken away Deuteronomy turned to Bustopher Jones.<p>

"She was sick sir, she will not make it", he said coldly.

"I know that it may end so", Bustopher said. "But I will still-"

"Watch out!" someone yelled as the boxes behind two cats fell. Bustopher pushed Deuteronomy aside and ran over to one of the cats that were buried by the boxes. He singlepawed managed to free him and Deuteronomy stared at him in shock.

"Are you okay Deuteronomy", Bustopher asked walking over to him after being thanked by the other cats. He helped Deuteronomy up and the inspector said:

"Can this be true? I don't believe what I see! A man your age to be as strong as you are!" He looked deep in thought as if he was bothered by something. "A mem'ry stirs... You make me think of a man from years ago, a man who broke his parole. He disappeared. " Then it seemed that he realized he was talking aloud. He looked at Bustopher and bowed. "Forgive me, Sir,I would not dare!"

"Say what you must", Bustopher said. "Don't leave it there..."

Deuteronomy started to sing:  
><em><strong>I have only known one other<br>Who can do what you have done  
>He's a convict from the chain gang<br>He's been ten years on the run  
>But he couldn't run forever<br>We have found his hideaway  
>And he's just been re-arrested<br>And he comes to court today.  
>Well, of course he now denies it<br>You'd expect that of a `con'  
>But he couldn't run forever -<br>No, not even Jean Valjean! **_– He turned around and pointed at a tom being held by a pair of constables. Bustopher blanched and sang:  
><em><strong>You say this man denies it all<br>And gives no sign of understanding or repentance?  
><strong>__**You say this man is going to trial  
>And that's he's sure to be returned<br>To serve his sentence?  
><strong>__**Come to that, can you be sure,  
>That I am not your man?<strong>_

Deuteronomy snorted.

"I have known the thief for ages Sir", he said smugly. "Tracked him down through thick and thin and to make the matter certain there's the brand upon his skin." He smirked. "He will bend, he will break. This time there is no mistake." They were about to walk away when Bustopher started to muse silently to himself:

_**He thinks that man is me  
>He knew him at a glance!<br>**__**That stranger he has found  
>This man could be my chance!<strong>_ – He starts to walk away but stops. Remembering the bishop's words.

**_Why should I save his hide?_**  
><em><strong>Why should I right this wrong<br>When I have come so far  
>And struggled for so long?<br>**_

_**If I speak, I am condemned**_.  
><em><strong>If I stay silent, I am damned!<strong>_ – He put his hand to his forehead. 

**_I am the master of hundreds of workers._**  
><em><strong>They all look to me.<br>**__**How can I abandon them?**_ – He looked back at the tom being led away, struggling in their grasp._**  
>How would they live<br>If I am not free?**_

_**If I speak, I am condemned.  
><strong>__**If I stay silent, I am damned!**_ – He could see the tears in the tom's face.

_**Who am I?**_  
><em><strong>C<strong>**an I condemn this man to slavery  
>Pretend I do not feel his agony<br>This innocent who bears my face  
>Who goes to judgement in my place<br>Who am I?  
>Can I conceal myself for evermore?<br>Pretend I'm not the man I was before?  
>And must my name until I die<br>Be no more than an alibi?  
>Must I lie?<br>How can I ever face my fellow men?  
>How can I ever face myself again?<br>**__**My soul belongs to EC, I know  
>I made that bargain long ago<br>She gave me hope when hope was gone  
>She gave me strength to journey on<strong>_

He stalks over to the polices and yell:

_**Who am I?  
><strong>__**Who am I?  
><strong>__**I am Jean Valjean!**_ – Deuteronomy twirls around in shock and stared at Bustopher. The Mayor continues:_**  
>And so Deuteronomy, you see it's true<br>That man bears no more guilt than you!  
>Who am I?<br>24601!**_

Everyone stares at him in shock and he manage to run from the place, do you see him, there he is. But where is he going? Hm… oh right right I know exactly where he is going. Don't look at me like that! I'm a goddess not a miracle worker, wait I am… I'm a goddess not a 'to do list', how do you expect me to remember everything? Right right on with the story, geez keep your hats on people I am doing my best! Let's go see where he went then. Sheesh stop bothering me about it. Who threw that?

* * *

><p>Bustopher ran into the hospital and stopped by Grizabella's room and walked in slowly and saw her lie in the bed looking pale and sick. A nurse had told him she was dying and that her name was Grizabella. He got to the bed and heard her singing:<p>

_**Demeter, it's turned so cold  
>Demeter, it's past your bedtime<br>You've played the day away, and soon it will be night**_

**_Come to me, Demeter the light is fading_**  
><strong><em>Don't you see the evening star appearing?<em>**  
><strong><em>Come to me, and rest against my shoulder<em>**  
><strong><em>How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder.<em>**  
><strong><em>Hurry near, another day is dying<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't you hear, the winter wind is crying?<em>**  
><strong><em>There's a darkness which comes without a warning<em>**  
><strong><em>But I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning.<em>**

Bustopher, yes I will continue to call him that since it's easier, sat at the chair by her side and said sadly:  
>"Oh Grizabella, your time is running out. But Grizabella I swear this on my life-"<p>

"Look M'sieur, where all the children play..."

"Be at peace, be at peace evermore."

"My Demeter..."

"Shall live in my protection."

"Take her now..."

"Your child will want for nothing."

"Good M'sieur, you come from God in heaven." EXCUSE ME!

"And none shall ever harm Demeter as long as I am living."

"Take my hand, the night grows ever colder", Bustopher took her hand gently and put his arm around her small shoulders.

"And I will keep you warm", he said softly.

"Take my child, I give her to your keeping."

"Take shelter from the storm."

"For God's sake, please stay 'till I am sleeping and tell Demeter I love her, and I'll see her when I wake." She closed her eyes and was gone and Bustopher sighed sadly and kissed her forhead, even though this disloyal queen doesn't deserve it… God in heaven, for God's sake oh I'll have his hide I tell you that. Then the door to the hospital room opened…

* * *

><p><strong>TBC Here is next part, songs and any recognized dialouge is from Les Mis and not own by me. Some of you may recognize certain cats who made an appearance. I just couldn't resist ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

Part 2

The door opened and in came Deuteronomy looking smug and as he entered he said:

"Valjean, at last we see each other plain. 'Mister Mayor' you were a different chain today."

"Before you say another word Deuteronomy, before you chain me up like a slave again. Listen to me! There is something I must do. This woman leaves behind a suffering child. There is none but me who can intercede. In mercy's name, three days are all I need. Then I'll return, I pledge my word. Then I'll return…"

"Ha! You must think I'm mad. I have hunted you for many years and toms like you never change."

"You can believe of me what you want but there is a duty I have been sworn to do. You know nothing of my life! All I did was steal some bread for my sister's child! You know nothing of our world Deuteronomy. I know you would rather see me dead but I won't allow it until I've seen justice done! I'm warning you! I'm much stronger than you and there is still power in me. There is nothing I won't dare, if I must I will kill you here!"

"Toms like you never change 24601. My only duty is to the law and you have no rights so come with me now 24601." He walked closer. "Dare you talk to me of crime Jean Valjean and what price that you had to pay. You know nothing of me! I was born inside a jail among scum like you I'm from the gutter like you!" He was about to rush Bustopher when this broke a chair and aimed the sharp pieces at Deuteronomy.

"Come closer I dare you", Bustopher said darkly and then he looked at Grizabella's soft face. "And I swear to you tonight-"

"There is no place for you to hide", Deuteronomy growled.

"-your child will live within my care."

"Wherever you may hide-"

"And I will raise her to the light-"

"-I swear to you I will be there!" Both of them said then Deuteronomy jumped Bustopher. But Bustopher was much stronger than his opponent and managed to knock him out before he ran out of the hospital and started to look for Skimbleshanks' Inn so he would find little Demeter.

* * *

><p>A small golden and black kitten was scrubbing the floor with a huge brush she could barley handle. She was watching the moon and sang softly:<p>

_**There is a castle on a cloud,  
>I like to go there in my sleep,<br>Aren't any floors for me to sweep,  
>Not in my castle on a cloud.<strong>_

_**There is a room that's full of toys,**_  
><em><strong>There are a hundred boys and girls,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nobody shouts or talks too loud,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Not in my castle on a cloud.<strong>_

_**There is a lady all in white,**_  
><em><strong>Holds me and sings a lullaby,<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,<strong>_  
><em><strong>She says "Demeter, I love you very much."<strong>_

_**I know a place where no one's lost,**_  
><em><strong>I know a place where no one cries,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Crying at all is not allowed,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Not in my castle on a cloud. <strong>_- There was a loud crash behind her and she twirled around._**  
><strong>_  
>"Oh help! I think I hear them now", she said terrified. "And I'm nowhere near finished sweeping and<br>scrubbing and polishing the floor. Oh, it's her! It's Madame!"

A big gumbie cat with tiger stripes and leopard spots entered the room looking angry. With her was a calico queen kit with a pearl necklace around her neck.

"Now look who's here", the gumbiecat said. "The little madam herself! Pretending once again she's been `so awfully good'. Better not let me catch you slacking, better not catch my eye! Ten rotten francs your mother sends me. What is that going to buy? Now take that pail my little `Mademoiselle' and go and draw some water from the well!" She turned to the little kit beside her. "We should never have taken her in in the first place, how stupid the things that we do! Like mother like daughter, the scum of the street. Teazer, come my dear, Teazer, let me see you, you look very well in that new little necklace. There's some little girls who know how to behave and they know what to wear and I'm saying thank heaven for that." She turned back to the other kit and saw her stand there holding a bucket trembling. "Still there Demeter? I told you to fetch the water from the well in the wood! Stop crying, your tears will do no good."

"Please do not send me out alone", Demeter whimpered. "Please do not send me out in the darkness on my own."

"Enough of that", Madame said and held up her hand to hit the girl. "Or I'll forget to be nice!"

"Oi can go woith-" Teazer began but her mother hit her across the cheek.

"Quiet you", Madame Jennyanydots said and then turned back to Demeter. "You heard me ask for something and I never ask twice!" Teazer guides Demeter outside sadly and pushes her out the door. She closes the door and turns to her dad.

"Good night lass", Skimbleshanks said as the inn starts to fill up. "Go to bed now."

"Good noight fathah", Teazer said and hurried off.

Skimbleshanks got into the big room and bowed and greeted the guests while his wife got behind the counter rolling his eyes and muttering about her useless husband. Skimbleshanks saw a man enter and hurried up to him singing happily:

_**Welcome, good sir, sit yourself down  
>And meet the best innkeeper in town<br>As for the rest, all of 'em crooks:  
>Rooking their guests and cooking the books<strong>_ – The cats in the inn laughed, well the tom did and the queens stood near the gumbiecat, Jennyanydots and they all rolled their eyes._**  
>Seldom do you see<br>Honest toms like me  
>A gent of good intent<br>Who's content to be**_

**_Master of the house, doling out the charm_**  
><strong><em>Ready with a handshake and an open palm<em>** – He shook the paws of some toms._**  
>Tells a saucy tale, makes a little stir<br>Customers appreciate a bon-viveur  
>Glad to do a friend a favor<br>Doesn't cost me to be nice**_ – He served some whiskey._**  
>But nothing gets you nothing<br>Everything has got a little price!**_- He made a give-me-money motion with his hand and got paid. He got some money and put it in a pocket of his waistcoat. Then he started to sing to himself in a way so no one heard. They thought he was planning something for the inn since he was writing in his pad, thing to do to get extra pay or trick people.

_**Master of the house, keeper of the zoo  
>Ready to relieve 'em of a sou or two<br>Watering the wine, making up the weight  
>Pickin' up their knick-knacks when they can't see straight<br>Everybody loves a landlord  
>Everybody's bosom friend<br>I do whatever pleases  
>Jesus! Won't I bleed 'em in the end!<strong>_ – Everyone could hear he hummed the melody so they sang with him:_**  
><strong>__**  
>Master of the house, quick to catch yer eye<br>Never wants a passerby to pass him by  
>Servant to the poor, butler to the great<br>Comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate!  
>Everybody's boon companion<br>Everybody's chaperone**_

**_Skimble:_**  
><strong><em>But lock up your valises<em>**  
><strong><em>Jesus! Won't I skin you to the bone! <em>**– The door opened an in came a tired looking tom. Skimble hurried over to him and sang:

**_Enter Monsieur, lay down your load_**  
><strong><em>Unlace your boots, rest from the road<em>**  
><strong><em>This weighs a ton, travel's a curse<em>**  
><strong><em>But here we strive to lighten your purse<em>** – This he mumbled to himself._**  
>Here the goose is cooked<br>Here the fat is fried  
>And nothing's overlooked<br>Till I'm satisfied**_

**_Food beyond compare. Food beyond belief_** – He grumbled this while he wrote in his pad, plotting again while the customers ate and drank. _**  
>Mix it in a mincer and pretend it's beef<br>Kidney of a dog, liver of a bat  
>Filling up the sausages with this and that<br>Residents are more than welcome  
>Bridal suite is occupied<br>Reasonable charges  
>Plus some little extras on the side!<strong>_

**_Charge 'em for the lice, extra for the mice_**  
><strong><em>Two percent for looking in the mirror twice<em>**  
><strong><em>Here a little slice, there a little cut<em>**  
><strong><em>Three percent for sleeping with the window shut<em>**  
><strong><em>When it comes to fixing prices<em>**  
><strong><em>There are a lot of tricks he knows<em>**  
><strong><em>How it all increases, all them bits and pieces<em>**  
><strong><em>Jesus! It's amazing how it grows!<em>**

**_All:_**  
><strong><em>Master of the house, quick to catch yer eye<em>**  
><strong><em>Never wants a passerby to pass him by<em>**  
><strong><em>Servant to the poor, butler to the great<em>**  
><strong><em>Comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate!<em>**  
><strong><em>Everybody's boon companion<em>**  
><strong><em>Gives 'em everything he's got<em>**

**_Skimble:_**  
><strong><em>Dirty bunch of geezers<em>**  
><strong><em>Jesus! What a sorry little lot<em>_!_** – Jennyanydots hit him on the head with her spoon and then turned to the queens singing:_**  
>I used to dream that I would meet a prince<br>But God Almighty, have you seen what's happened since? – **_She gestured to her husband talking to some tom and they all understood what she was talking about.

**_Master of the house? Isn't worth me spit!_**  
><strong><em>`Comforter, philosopher' and lifelong shit!<em>**  
><strong><em>Cunning little brain, regular Voltaire<em>**  
><strong><em>Thinks he's quite a lover but there's not much there<em>**  
><strong><em>What a cruel trick of nature landed me with such a louse<em>**  
><strong><em>God knows how I've lasted living with this bastard in the house! <em>**– The queens nodded.

**_Skimble & Drinkers:_**  
><strong><em>Master of the house!<em>**

**_Jenny:_**  
><strong><em>Master and a half!<em>**

**_Skimble:_**  
><strong><em>Comforter, philosopher<em>**

**_Jenny:_**  
><strong><em>Ah, don't make me laugh!<em>**

**_Skimble & Drinkers:_**  
><strong><em>Servant to the poor, butler to the great<em>**

**_Jenny:_**  
><strong><em>Hypocrite and toady and inebriate!<em>**

**_Skimble & Drinkers:_**  
><strong><em>Everybody bless the landlord!<em>**  
><strong><em>Everybody bless his spouse!<em>**

**_Skimble:_**  
><strong><em>Everybody raise a glass<em>**

**_Jenny:_**  
><strong><em>Raise it up the master's arse<em>**

**_All:_**  
><strong><em>Everybody raise a glass to the Master of the House!<em>**

* * *

><p>Many hours after that the 'feast' was over and all guests had left, Teazer sat looking out of the window.<p>

"Don' worry", she told the moon. "We woill foin' 'im somedaj, my brothah ois ou' there an' we woill foind 'im. Who knows maybe 'e loives at tha Junkyard, not on tha streets loike we do."

She looked at the pale moon.

"Oi was mean to Demetah again", she went on. "Oi didn' wan' to push 'er out of tha door but Oi didn' wanna to go moiself. Oi mean she'd done tha same to me roight?" Suddenly she heard voices from the first floor. She gently got up and crept up to the door to listen. She heard her mother say:

"Let me have your coat good sir", in a kiss up way.

"Demeter shall live in my protection", said a tom's voice, one she'd never heard before. And he was taking Demeter away!

"You are very welcome here", her father tried.

"I shall not forsake my vow", the same voice said again.

"Take a glass good sir!"

"Take a chair", her mother tried.

"Demeter shall have a father now!" the tom yelled and the door slammed shut.

Teazer hurried up to the window and saw a big tuxedo tom with white spats carry Demeter away while the kitten smiled and gently laid her head on the tom's shoulder. Teazer tried in vain to get the window open. She wouldn't last a day in this place without Demeter. But the window was locked from the outside so she couldn't get it up… but her bedroom door slammed open and her mother stormed in carrying her youngest brother on her arm.

"Up up up child", she yelled at her. "We're leaving!"

"Mum?"

"That old geezer took Demeter away, our only way of money and the police have found out we don't have clean flour in our bags."

"Mum we nevah 'ad clean flour."

"That's the point kid!" Jenny said stuffing Teazer's things into a small bag. "Hurry it up and get packing! We're leaving for the Junkyard!"

"Bu' mum 'ow are we gonna loive at tha yar' when we 'aven't got anything?"

"Well I guess you gotta live on the street dear."

"What?"

"Get packing now!" She slammed the door shut and Teazer looked at the moon.

"Tha Junkyar'", she mused and then grinned brightly and started to pack her stuff. "Oi'm coming Jerrie!"

* * *

><p>It took Skimbleshanks and his family two days to get to the Junkyard and they stayed in a den, but they forced Teazer out on the streets to live like a bagger. Teazer worked in the gutter and was soon very hungry and very dirty. One day when she was helping clean up a sidewalk a bracelet dropped down and rolled over to her and she grabbed it.<p>

"Pretty", she mumbled and looked around and saw a silver tabby look at the ground as if he was looking for something. He seemed to be one of those rich boys and he had a collar… and he was gorgeous! Well for a kitten on twelve years that is.

"Excuse me miss", he asked and walked over to her. "Have you seen a silver bracelet around here? It belonged to my mother and I dropped it."

"HERE!" she said and hurriedly handed it to him. "Oi foun' oit oin tha' guttah when Oi worked woith cleaning oit."

"What? You're cleaning the gutter?"

"Yes someone 'as to."

"But… you're what… ten?"

"Oight", Teazer said. "Bu' ya gotta take whot job you can ge' your 'ands on."

"But… that's not right!"

"No one cares."

"I do!" He took her hand. "Come to my house and let's have some fun!"

"Bu' moi job…"

"Don't worry I'll pay you!"

"Ya make me soun' loike a whore!"

He blushed deeply. "I… I-I-I didn't mean it like that!"

She looked at him and started to laugh happily.

"Oi was jus' joking Soilvah."

"My name is Munkustrap, not Soilvah."

"Ya shoul' you got silvah fur."

"Silvah fur…" he looked at himself. "Oh you mean silver!"

"That's whot Oi said!"

He chuckled. "That accent of yours is really cute miss… err…"

"Rumpleteazah!"

"Rumpleteazer", he said smiling and took her paw. "Come on!" She blushed but she followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC there now that I've finished the semester updates will come quicker. Anything you recognize from Les Mis or CATS doesn't belong to me okay?<strong>

**Rosebud5 - Nope sorry, no Jemi I see her as Munk and Dem's daughter so it doesn't work... Teazer on the other hand does.**


	4. Chapter 3

Part 3

_Ten years later_

The Junkyard is worse than ever! Can you see the misery, the suffering, the dirt, the filth, the sickness, the cruelness, the unfairness, the- *looks up at rumbling sky* Okay okay I'll get on with it now shut up! Where was I? Right, ten years have passed and the Junkyard is worse than ever. Many poor cats fills the streets and a group of young toms are preparing to end it, but listen to the people sing…

**_BEGGARS  
>Look down and see the beggars at your feet<br>Look down and show some mercy if you can  
>Look down and see the sweepings of the street<br>Look down, look down,  
>Upon your fellow man! – <em>**A little kitten on ten years runs out from an alley. He is white with a mix of brown and with a brown patch over his right eye. His clothes are torn and he is very very very dirty. He runs out from the alley and up to a group of little kittens and he sings with a strong voice, for someone so small.****

_**'Ow do you do? Moi name's Tumblebrutus.**_  
><em><strong>These are me people. 'ere's moi patch.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Not much to look at, nothing posh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nothing tha' you'd call up to scratch.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Thois ois moischool, moi 'igh society<strong>_  
><em><strong>'ere oin the slums of Sain' Martin<strong>_  
><em><strong>We loive on crumbs of 'umble piety<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tough on tha teeth, but whot tha 'ell!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Thoink you're poor?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Thoink you're free?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Follow me! Follow me! <strong>_– He ran into the alley again and a couple of little kittens followed him.****

_**BEGGARS**_  
><em><strong>Look down and show some mercy if you can<strong>_  
><em><strong>Look down, look down, upon your fellow man!<strong>_ – An old beggar woman finds a young prostitute occupying her pitch.****

**_OLD BEGGAR WOMAN_**  
><strong><em>What you think yer at?<em>**  
><strong><em>Hanging round me pitch?<em>**  
><strong><em>If you're new around here, gal<em>**  
><strong><em>You've got a lot to learn!<em>**

**_YOUNG PROSTITUTE_**  
><strong><em>Listen you old bat...<em>**  
><strong><em>Crazy bloody witch...<em>**  
><strong><em>'Least I give me customers<em>**  
><strong><em>Some pleasure in return!<em>**

**_OLD BEGGAR WOMAN_**  
><strong><em>I know what you give!<em>**  
><strong><em>Give 'em all the pox!<em>**  
><strong><em>Spread around your poison<em>**  
><strong><em>Till they end up in a box.<em>**

**_PIMP_**  
><strong><em>Leave the poor old cow,<em>**  
><strong><em>Move it, Bombalurina.<em>**  
><strong><em>She used to be no better<em>**  
><strong><em>Till the clap got to her brain. <em>**– The pimp pulled Bombalurina away during protests and the beggars went on sadly.**_  
><em>**

**_When's it gonna end?  
>When we gonna live?<br>Something's gotta happen now or  
>Something's gonna give<br>It'll come, it'll come, it'll come  
>It'll come, it'll come, it'll come<em>** – A young black and white patched tom walked out on the street. He was wearing a black dusty cap, white shirt, black west, brown worn out trousers with torn legs and old shoes. Around his waist he had a wine red scarf, at least that's what everyone thought it was. He looked around and sang angrily:**_  
>Where the leaders of the land?<br>Where are the swells who run this show?_** – From the same door that the white and black tom had come out from came a silver tabby that we all recognize as Munkustrap. He was dressed in a black suit and black shoes. He walked up to the other and put a hand on his shoulder and sang:**_  
>Only one tom and that's Gus theater cat<br>Speaks for these people here below._**

**_BEGGARS_**  
><strong><em>See our children fed<em>**  
><strong><em>Help us in our shame<em>**  
><strong><em>Something for a crust of bread<em>**  
><strong><em>In Holy Jesus' name <em>**– A kitten with a fur mixed in grey, brown, white and black ran out on the street followed by Tumblebrutus. He had a light brown patch over his left eyes.

****"In the Lord's Holy name", he said but Tumblebrutus pulled him back angrily and wait what? What Lord?****

**_BEGGARS_**  
><strong><em>In his name, in his name, in his name...<em>** – HIS name? Why I oughtta! *rolls up sleeves again and storms off* Munkustrap stepped forward.****

**_Munkustrap_**  
><strong><em>Gus theater Cat is ill and fading fast!<em>**  
><strong><em>Won't last the week out, so they say. <em>**– the other one walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder this time.****

_**Black and white:**_  
><em><strong>With all the anger in the land<strong>_  
><em><strong>How long before the judgment day?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Before we cut the fat ones down to size?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Before the barricades arise? <strong>_– He raised his arm and Munkustrap looked at him wearily. Tumblebrutus runs up to another couple of kittens and sings:****

**_Watch out for ol' Skimbleshanks_**  
><strong><em>All of 'is famly's on tha make<em>**  
><strong><em>Once ran a 'ash-'ouse down the way<em>**  
><strong><em>Boit of a swoine an' no mistake<em>**  
><strong><em>'e's got a gang<em>**  
><strong><em>Tha bleeding layabout<em>**  
><strong><em>Even 'is daughtah does 'er share<em>**  
><strong><em>That's Rumpleteazer, she knows 'er way about<em>**  
><strong><em>Only a koid, but 'ard to scare<em>**  
><strong><em>Do we care?<em>**  
><strong><em>Not a cuss<em>**  
><strong><em>Long loive us.<em>**  
><strong><em>Long loive us!<em>**

**_BEGGARS_**  
><strong><em>Look down and show some mercy if you can<em>**  
><strong><em>Look down, look down upon your fellow man!<em>**

* * *

><p>The beggars were circling the two young toms and Munkustrap was pushed away from the other by the crowd.<p>

"Alonzo!" he called but the crowd led him away while the other part of the crowd pressed Alonzo away the other way. "Hey!"

"Please sir give me money sir", one cat begged. "Help."

"I wish I could."

"Please!"

"Sir!" another yelled.

"Please good sir mah famly's dying!"

"Help!"

"No help me!"

Not far from where he tried to get out of trouble were Skimbleshanks, his gang and Rumpleteazer.

"Everyone here", Skimble asked and looked around the corner. "You know your place. Brujon, Babet, Claquesous, you, Montparnasse, watch for the law. With Teazer take care you turn on the tears no mistakes, my dears."

Jennyanydots looked around the corner and saw Munkustrap trying to get free and he was helped by his friends, a grey tom named Admetus and a Siamese tom named Coricopat, both of them poor boys that had gotten scholarships so they could go to university. Jenny groaned when they saw the three of them preach to the crowd.

"These bloody students on our street", she groaned. "Here they come slumming once again. Our Teazer would kiss their feet. She never had a scrap of brain." Teazer glared at her before running up to Munkustrap happily. When he saw her he smiled.

"Hey, Teazer, what's up today?" he said. "I haven't seen you much about." She rolled her eyes.

"'ere you can alwaois catch me oin", she said.

"Mind the police don't catch you out!"

"'ere, wotcher do with all them books? I could have been a student too! Don't judge a girl on how she looks." She gestured to her torn and dirty dress and  
>tangled hair. "Oi know a lo' of things, Oi do!"<p>

"Poor Teazer, the things you know you wouldn't find in books like these." He held up the book Admetus was holding.

"Oi like the way you grow your 'air", she said happily at his pretty long fur.

"I like the way you always tease", he smirked.

"Little 'e knows! Little 'e sees!" she mumbled to herself.

That's when Bustopher Jones comes down the street, leading a grownup Demeter with him.

"Here's the old boy", Jenny whispered. "Stay on the job and watch out for the law." She gestured to Teazer who groaned and then whispered to Munk:

"Stay ou' of thois please."

"But Teazer..." he began.

"You'll be oin trouble 'ere. Oit's not your concern, you'll be oin tha clear." She pushed Marius away and the other two students left too.

"Who is that tom?" Munk asked grabbing her arm as she tried to run.

"Leave me alone!", Teazer screamed.

"Why is he here?" she runs off. "Hey, Teazer!" He runs after her but bumps into someone, a beautiful black and gold queen and when their eyes meet… he falls for her and she for him.

"I didn't see you there, forgive me", Munkustrap said and hurries off again.

"Please good sir, come this way", Skimble said sounding miserable to the tuxedo tom. "Here's a child that ain't eaten today. Save a life, spare a sou God rewards all the good that you do. Wait a bit. Know that face. Ain't the world a remarkable place? Toms like me don't forget you're the bastard who borrowed Demeter!"

Skimble grabs Bustopher and rips open his shirt, revealing the number on his chest, he stares with big eyes.

"What is this?" Bustopher said angrily. "Are you mad? No, sir, you don't know what you do!"

"You know me, you know me. I'm a con, just like you." Teazer runs towards them.

"Oit's tha police! Disappear! Run for it! It's Deuteronomy!" She runs away, as does her mother but the gnag tries to fight Bustopher, that's when Deuteronomy  
>arrives and with the help of his constables they break up the fight. Bustopher looks around hurriedly and sees Demeter with Munkustrap. He hurries over and<br>grab her arm and they hurry off while Deuteronomy's attention is on Skimbleshanks and sings angrily:

_**Another brawl in the square  
><strong>__**Another stink in the air!  
><strong>__**Was there a witness to this?  
><strong>__**Well, let him speak to Deuteronomy!  
><strong>__**Sir, the streets are not safe,  
><strong>__**But let these vermin beware  
><strong>__**We'll see that justice is done! **__**– **_He looked at Skimble and his gang.  
><em><strong>Look upon this fine collection<br>**__**Crawled from underneath a stone  
><strong>__**This swarm of worms and maggots  
><strong>__**Could have picked you to the bone!  
><strong>__**I know this man over here  
><strong>__**I know his name and his trade  
><strong>__**And on your witness, Sir,  
><strong>__**We'll see him suitably paid. **_– He turned around to the gentletom he had sung to but the tom was gone, as was the girl that had been seen with him.****

"But where's the gentletom gone?" Deuteronomy asked. "And why on earth did he run?"

Skimble picks himself up from the ground smirking.

"You will have a job to catch him", he said. "He's the one you should arrest no more bourgeois when you scratch him than that brand upon his chest!" Deuteronomy orders his constables to look for the tom while he muses to himself:

**_Could it be he's some old jailbird  
><em>****_That the tide now washes in  
><em>****_Heard my name and started running  
><em>****_Had the brand upon his skin  
><em>****_And the girl who stood beside him  
><em>****_When I turned they both had gone  
><em>****_Could he be the man I've hunted?  
><em>****_Could it be he's Jean Valjean?_**

Skimble patted him on the shoulder and Deuteronomy turned to him.

"In the absence of a victim dear Inspector, may I go?" Skimble asked innocently. "And remember when you've nicked him, it was me who told you so!"

"Leave", Deuteronomy said and Skimble and his gang fled and Deuteronomy looked down the street. "Let the old man keep on running I will run him off his feet!" he turned to his constables again. "Everyone about your business! Clear this garbage off the street!" His constables started to push the beggars off of the street and Alonzo watched in disgust before hurrying off.

* * *

><p>Deuteronomy looked down the darkening street and sang:<p>

**_There, out in the darkness  
><em>****_A fugitive running  
><em>****_Fallen from grace  
><em>****_Fallen from grace  
><em>****_God be my witness  
><em>****_I never shall yield  
><em>****_Till we come face to face  
><em>****_Till we come face to face  
><em>****_He knows his way in the dark  
><em>****_Mine is the way of the Lady  
><em>****_And those who follow the path of the righteous  
><em>****_Shall have their reward  
><em>****_And if they fall  
><em>****_As Lucifer fell  
><em>****_The flame  
><em>****_The sword! _**– He looked up at the starry sky above him.****

**_Stars  
>I<em>****_n your multitudes  
><em>****_Scarce to be counted  
><em>****_Filling the darkness  
><em>****_With order and light  
><em>****_You are the sentinels  
><em>****_Silent and sure  
><em>****_Keeping watch in the night  
><em>****_Keeping watch in the night  
><em>****_You know your place in the sky  
><em>****_You hold your course and your aim  
><em>****_And each in your season  
><em>****_Returns and returns  
><em>****_And is always the same  
><em>****_And if you fall as Lucifer fell  
><em>****_You fall in flame! _**– He looked down the street again.****

**_And so it has been and so it is written  
><em>****_On the doorway to paradise  
><em>****_That those who falter and those who fall  
><em>****_Must pay the price!  
><em>****_Lady let me find him  
><em>****_That I may see him  
><em>****_Safe behind bars  
><em>****_I will never rest  
><em>****_Till then  
><em>****_This I swear  
><em>****_This I swear by the stars! _**– He walks away but Tumblebrutus looks out from his alley and then at the small kittens all around him. They look up at him with big eyes and he nods towards Deuteronomy's back and sings:****

**_That oinspector thoinks 'e's something  
><em>****_But oit's me who runs thois town!  
><em>****_And mah theatah nevah closes  
><em>****_And the curtain's never down  
><em>****_Trust Tumblebrutus, have no fear  
><em>****_Don't you worry, little dear,  
><em>****_You can always find me here _**– He motions for the kitten to fill out and when they all are gone he takes the smallest ones' paws and lead them home. The street lies dark and empty.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC Anything you recognize from Les Mis or CATS doesn't belong to me okay?<strong>

**Rosebud5 - I was quick this time ;) How do you like my cast?**


	5. Chapter 4

**From now on there will be more AU at times ;)**

* * *

><p>Part 4<p>

*comes back dirty and bloody but with a satisfied look on face* There where was I… Right! Only Rumpleteazer stands alone on the square, she is looking at the place where that girl had stood and she felt tears in her eyes.

"Demeter", she mumbled. "Now I remember! Demeter! How can it be? We were children together." She looked at her torn, dirty and ugly dress and felt on her tangled and dirty hair and dirty face. "Look what's become of me..." She twirls around as Munkustrap returns looking deep in thought. Teazer rolled her eyes.

"Sweet EC!" she grumbled. "Oh, what a rumpus!"

"That girl, who can she be?" Munkustrap muses as he walks.

"That cop!" she spats. "'e'd loike ta jump us bu' 'e ain't smart, not 'e."

Munkustrap sees Teazer and hurries over to her.

"Who was that girl Teazer?" he asked.

"Some bourgeois two-a-penny thoing!" she grumbled.

"Teazer please find her for me!"

"What woill you goive me?"

He grabs her paw and says:

"Anything!"

"Got you all excoited now" she said pulling her hand loose. "But EC knows whot you see oin 'er. Ain't you all deloighted now ?" Munkustrap hands her money. "No, Oi don' wan' your money sir..."

"Teazer, do this for me... Discover where she lives. Be careful how you go don't let her father know..."

"'er fathah! Whot abou' moi fathah?"

"Teazer! I'm lost until she's found!"

"You see, Oi tol' you so! There's lots of things Oi know..."

"Teazer... she knows her way around..."

She smiles and sighs. "Okay Oi'll find 'er for ya… but Oi don' thoink any good woill come of oit."

"Thank you my friend", he said kissing her cheek. "Thank you." He hurries off and leaves Teazer alone in the dark.

* * *

><p>In a house, a café, down the lane sat a bunch of toms. It was Alonzo, the white and black patched tom from before. By his side sat the two street toms that had 'saved' Munkustrap, the grey tom Admetus and the Siamese tom Coricopat. There was also a white tom with ginger head fur and mixed brown tail, his name was Plato and he was adoring the toms he hung around with.<p>

In the corner with his legs popped up on a table was a tom dressed in a blueish suit and he had black boots on his feet and a black cap pulled down over his eyes. They could all hear his gentle snoring, his name was Mungojerrie, a calico tom that had been adopted by a rich family when he was little and he was now in school with the rest of the gang.

Behind the counter stood a brown tom that was cleaning some dishes. He was a poor tom that had survived polio when he was little. The only backside of it was that he never grew so much so he was smaller than the other toms in the room, but liked none the less. His name was Asparagus Junior and he was son to Gus the theater cat.

There were a pair of twins in the room too, a couple of teenagers that studied at the high school, their names were Mistofelees and Quaxo and the both of them came from a rich family. Lastly was a tall thin tom with a mane, he was a Maine Coon. He was black with leopard spots on his chest and wrists. He had a light brownish head fur and was drinking from a bottle of scotch. He too was a rich cat and his name was Rum Tum Tugger.

"Where is he", Alonzo growled darkly as Admetus started to tickle Mungojerrie's nose with a feather.

"The idiot's probably lost again", Tugger said.

"This is the third time in a week", Alonzo went on. "Is he abandoning us you think?"

"Calm down Alonzo", Asparagus said looking up from his job. "He has had a harder time with getting out without his father or brother noticing. Maybe he's on his way now."

"He better be", Alonzo said and got up and walked up to the window. "I saw him on the streets today, we talked a little bit and then got separated by the crowd."

"We saved the ol' boy from the baggers", Admetus said. "But then he met that queen Rumpleteazer."

"ACHOO!" Jerrie jumped awake with a sneeze, Ad's feather finally working.

"Bless you", the others said dryly.

"Whot's going on", Jerrie demanded and got up from the floor and onto a chair again.

"Yeah", Asp asked the gang. "What is going on?"

"Report", Alonzo said from the window.

"At TSE 1 the sections are prepared!" Admetus said.

"At the entrance round back they're straining at the leash!" Plato called jumping up.

Mungojerrie looked in his note pad that he'd taken out of his pocket and read aloud:

"Students, workahs, everyone. There's a rivah on tha run, like tha flowing of tha toide the Junkyard coming to our soide!"

Alonzo turned away from the window and walked towards the table where all of them, save Asparagus sat.

"The time is near", he said. "So near it's stirring the blood in their veins!"

"Yeah!" Plato exclaimed.

"And yet beware", Alonzo went on. "Don't let the wine go to your brains!"

"Why", Misto asked.

"For the army we fight is a dangerous foe", Alonzo put his hands on the table and leaned on it. They all looked at him. "With the men and the arms that we never can match." Quaxo hit away a fly and Alonzo grabbed his arm. "It is easy to sit here and swat 'em like flies."

"So?"

"But the Junkyard guard will be harder to catch." He twisted Quaxo's arm behind his back.

"Okay okay I got it!" Alonzo let go of him.

"We need a sign", he said to his friends. "To rally the people. To call them to arms. To bring them in line!"

The door flew open and Munk came inside. Alonzo stalked past him angrily and went over to Asp.

"Munkustrap you're late", he snapped.

"What's wrong with you today?" Cori said grinning. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Some wine and say what's going on!" Tugger said and Munk sat down in his chair at the table.

"A ghost you say..." he said softly. "A ghost maybe, she was just like a ghost to me. One minute there, and she was gone!"

The toms laughed and Tugger patted his back.

"I am agog!" he said. "I am aghast! Is Munkus in love at last?"

"Do shut up", Munk said with a smile. The others laughed but Alonzo rolled his eyes.

"I've never heard him `ooh' and `aah'" Tugger went on and then turned to Alonzo. "You talk of battles to be won Lonz." He shook his thumb in Munk's direction behind him. "And here he comes like Don Ju-an. HA! It's better than an o-per-a!" They laughed again and Asparagus looked at the angry looking Alonzo.

"Lonz", he said trying to calm him.

"He just… I… they…"

"Here", Asp gave the frustrated tom a glass bottle. "Just clean up when you're done."

Alonzo took it.

"Thanks." He smashed the glass bottle to the ground and the others turned to look at him.

"It is time for us all" he said when he saw their wide eyes. "To decide who we are. Do we fight for the right to a night at the opera now?" He walked over to them calmly and they turned towards the table ashamed. "Have you asked of yourselves what's the price you might pay?"

He put his hands on Plato's shoulders.

"Is it simply a game", he went on. "For rich young boys to play?"

"Rich ye say", Ad said with a grin but Alonzo ignored him.

"The color of the world is changing day by day..." He pulled away Plato's chair so he tumbled to the floor and sang:

**_Red - the blood of angry men!_** – Plato flew up glaring at him but Alonzo put his arm around his shoulders.  
><strong><em>Black - the dark of ages past!<br>_****_Red - a world about to dawn!  
><em>****_Black - the night that ends at last! _**– Plato sat down on his chair again and Munk rose shaking his head at the same time.

"Had you been there tonight Lonzo you might know how it feels", he said gently. "To be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight! Had you been there  
>tonight you might also have known how the world may be changed in just one burst of light!" Munk walked over and grabbed his friend's shoulders. "And what was right seems wrong and what was wrong seems right!"<p>

Tugger snorted at that and said:

"Red..."

**_Munk:  
>I feel my soul on fire!<em>**

"Black..."

**_My  
>world if she's not there!<em>** – Munk turned so he was leaning his back on Alonzo and the patched tom held his hands underneath Munk's armpits, keeping him upright. The others chuckled and called:

"Red..."

**_The color of desire!_** – Munk turned to Alonzo again and clutched his shirt almost looking desperate.

"Black..."

**_The color of despair!_** – He turned so he was leaning on Alonzo again and the others laughed but Alonzo rolled his eyes before letting go of Munk saying:

"Munkustrap."

"OOF", Munk said as his butt hit the floor.

"You're no longer a child", Alonzo said sharply but he looked up and saw Asp look at him and he continued in a softer tone. "I do not doubt you mean it well, but now there is a higher call. Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive toward a larger goal our little lives don't count at all!"

**_ALL  
><em>****_Red - the blood of angry men!  
><em>****_Black - the dark of ages past!  
><em>****_Red - a world about to dawn!  
><em>****_Black - the night that ends at last!_**

"Yeah", Admetus said plopping his legs up on the table. "The night ends!"

"Come on boss lighten up a bit", Tugger told and started to drink from his bottle of scotch. Alonzo rolled his eyes at him. Mungojerrie prepared to go back to sleep and Plato, Cori, Misto and Quaxo started to play cards while Munk got up from the ground.

"Well, Mungojerrie, do we have all the guns?" Alonzo said kicking away his chair so he fell on his butt. "Plato, Admetus, our time is running short!" He pushed Ad's legs down and pulled the cards from Plato's paws. Then he marched over to Tugger.

"Tugger, put the bottle down!" he ordered and took it from Tugger who gagged and spluttered as he was drenched. Alonzo slammed the bottle down on the nearest table. "Do we have the guns we need?"

"Give me brandy on my breath", Tugger said trying to shake out the whiskey on his clothes and in his fur. "And I'll breathe them all to death!"

"Oin tha abbey they're woith us ta a man!" Jerrie said getting up from the floor.

"At TSE 1 they're tearing up the stones!" Ad said.

"Twenty rifles good as new!" Plato said picking up the cards and putting them on the table again. Tumblebrutus ran in yelling:

"Listen!" But they didn't hear him.

"Twenty rounds for every man!" Cori said happily.

"Listen to me!"

"Double that in Port St. Cloud!" Misto said.

"Seven guns in St. Martin!" Quaxo said and Tumblebrutus jumped onto the counter beside Asp who was the only one who had noticed him. He handed Tumble a small megaphone and Tumble stared at him.

"Go on", Asp said. "How else do you think us little people can be heard in here?" Tumble grinned and took the megaphone and shouted:

"Listen everybody!"

The students went quiet and looked at him, Tumble handed Asp back the small megaphone and then looked at the other toms.

"Gus the theater cat is dead!" he said sadly and looked at Asp who paled. Misto and Quaxo hurried over and helped him over to a chair. Asp sat their and buried his face in his hands and Alonzo put a paw on his back.

"Your sign", Asp mumbled to him.

"But your father is dead", Alonzo said softly. "It's no sign Asp."

"Yes it is." He got up with Alonzo's help and said loudly:

"His death is the hour of fate. The people's tom. His death is the sign we await!"

Alonzo caught on to what he meant and he turned to the others, still holding his arm around Asp's waist and had the smaller tom's arm around his shoulders. Alonzo sang:  
><strong><em>On his funeral day they will honor his name.<br>_****_It's a rallying cry that will reach every ear!  
><em>****_In the death of Gus we will kindle the flame  
><em>****_They will see that the day of salvation is near!  
><em>****_The time is here!  
><em>****_Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer  
><em>****_Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts  
><em>****_But a jubilant shout  
><em>****_They will come one and all  
><em>****_They will come when we call!_**

His friends cheered and Alonzo smiled at Asp and let the smaller tom lean his head on his shoulder.

"Yes let's do it", Tugger yelled.

"Let's crush them", Ad said jumping onto a table.

"We'll win", Quaxo said.

Alonzo jumped onto the table, pulling Asp with him and then he sang:

**_Do you hear the people sing?  
><em>****_Singing a song of angry men?  
><em>****_It is the music of a people  
><em>****_Who will not be slaves again!  
><em>****_When the beating of your heart _**– He put a hand on Asp's chest.  
><strong><em>Echoes the beating of the drums<br>_****_There is a life about to start  
><em>****_When tomorrow comes! _**– He jumped down from the table and pulled Asp onto his back and ran out the door. Admetus chuckled and strapped on his backpack while he sang:

**_Will you join in our crusade?  
><em>****_Who will be strong and stand with me?  
><em>****_Beyond the barricade  
><em>****_Is there a world you long to see? _**– He, Misto, Quaxo and Munk went out the door. Jerrie chuckled and slung Tumble over his shoulder and went out the door singing loudly:

**_Then join oin the foight  
><em>****_That woill goive ya tha oright to be free! _**– Cori and Tugger followed, locking the door behind them and all students started to sing as they walked down the street, Misto on Munk's back and Quaxo on Cori's.

**_Do you hear the people sing?  
><em>****_Singing a song of angry men?  
><em>****_It is the music of a people  
><em>****_Who will not be slaves again!  
><em>****_When the beating of your heart  
><em>****_Echoes the beating of the drums  
><em>****_There is a life about to start  
><em>****_When tomorrow comes!_**

Plato jumped onto a statue looking like a cat-angel and sang at the top of his lounges:

**_Will you give all you can give  
><em>****_So that our banner may advance  
><em>****_Some will fall and some will live  
><em>****_Will you stand up and take your chance?  
><em>****_The blood of the martyrs  
><em>****_Will water the meadows in distance!_**

**_ALL  
><em>****_Do you hear the people sing?  
><em>****_Singing a song of angry men?  
><em>****_It is the music of a people  
><em>****_Who will not be slaves again!  
><em>****_When the beating of your heart  
><em>****_Echoes the beating of the drums  
><em>****_There is a life about to start  
><em>****_When tomorrow comes!_**

* * *

><p>A few hours later Alonzo helped Asparagus up the stairs to the apartment.<p>

"I can walk on myself you know", Asp said from Alonzo's back. "I'm small, not a cripple."

"I know but I like to carry you around."

"But Alonzo didn't you forget something now?"

"If you talk about the glass bottle I will clean it up tomorrow."

"But", Asp objected and tried to get down from Alonzo's back but Alonzo refused to let him down.

"No buts, I'll stop by in the morning and clean the mess up before the place opens."

Asp was quiet as they got into the apartment and when they got inside Alonzo let him down and Asp walked into the dark and cold room.

"Hey", Alonzo asked leaning on the door post. "Are you okay?"

"My father just died Zo… of course I'm not okay!" He plopped down on his bead that creaked and Alonzo chuckled and walked over so he could sit beside him.

"I know how you feel", he said.

"I know", Asp said. "You lost your dad a few years back and his dying words to you was: 'Change this me lad, stop this tyranny and make a change'."

"And that's what I'm doing."

"The last thing my dad told me was: 'You disappoint me at times but I will always love you, cripple or no cripple you are still my boy. Even though you are on the smaller side'."

Alonzo chuckled. "Well I like your size and Misto, Quaxo and Tumble likes your size."

"That's because Misto and Quaxo are in my height and Tumble will be it soon enough… it's annoying being small."

"Hey little people can do changes too you know." Alonzo looked out the window and sighed. "Well I better get going… we have a lot to do for tomorrow."

"Wait", Asp said and grabbed Alonzo's hand as he got up to go. Alonzo looked at the small tom and saw him lie on his side watching Alonzo's hand.

"What is it", Alonzo asked gently and sat down and Asp put his head in his lap.

"Can you stay with me Zo? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course… scoot over." Alonzo lied down beside Asp and the smaller tom snuggled up to him.

"Do you think it's gonna make a change", he asked and Alonzo looked at him.

"Yeah", Alonzo said. "I know it will and I won't stop until it do."

"Do me a favor… don't die okay."

"I will do my best."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC Anything you recognize from Les Mis or CATS doesn't belong to me okay?<strong>

**Laite - Hope you didn't have to wait long :)**

**Ginakabina - Well she kinda suits the part :P**


	6. Chapter 5

Part 5

In the meantime Munkustrap reached his house where he, his brother and father Deuteronomy lived. He put the key in the hole when a voice behind him startled him.

"Took you long enuff Munsky", it said and he turned with a smile.

"Teazer!" he said and hugged her. "Have you found her already?"

"Yes", she grumbled. "This way…"

She hurried off and he followed, not knowing his brother was watching from the window above. He was worried for his brother, he knew of his barricade plans and were going to do what he could to keep him safe. That meant following him now, and he did.

* * *

><p>Munk and Teazer got to a high wall and from inside they could hear voices. Munkustrap recognized the tom's voice and knew it was the father of the queen that he'd meat. He looked up the wall and started to sing quietly:<p>

**_In my life  
><em>****_She has burst like the music of angels  
><em>****_The light of the sun  
><em>****_And my life seems to stop  
><em>****_As if something is over  
><em>****_And something has scarcely begun.  
><em>****_Rumpleteazer _**– He turned to her and took her hands in his.

**_You're the friend who has brought me here  
><em>****_Thanks to you I am one with the gods  
><em>****_And Heaven is near!  
><em>****_And I soar through a world that is new that is free _**– He let go of her and started to climb the wall.

**_Teazer(to herself)  
><em>****_Every word that he says is a dagger in me!  
><em>****_In my life  
><em>****_There's been no one like him anywhere  
><em>****_Anywhere, where he is...  
><em>****_If he asked... I'd be his _**– She looked up at the climbing tom with sad eyes.

**_Both:  
><em>****_In my life  
><em>****_There is someone who touches my life  
><em>****_  
>Munk: (almost up)<br>_****_Waiting near_**

**_Teazer:  
><em>****_Waiting here _**– Teazer looked up and saw Munk get over the wall and she sighed and wiped the tears from her face and sank down by the wall.

"Tha' stupoid jerk", she said. "Oi've been 'ere all me loife… okay not 'ere 'ere or 'ere in tha yard but Oi've been 'ere longah than 'er an' 'e stoill wants 'er… That stupi' Tuggah wos roight… don' fall oin love woith ya froind…" She got up and looked at the sky.

"Moon… do you know where moi brothah ois? Oi've been looking for 'im evah soince we moved 'ere. Tumble… Oi know where 'e ois… or rathah where he shouldn' be… but please please please PLEASE broing me back to ma twoin. Jerrie's gotta be 'ere somewhere… roight?"

* * *

><p>While Teazer spoke to the moon Munkustrap had come closer to the golden and black queen. He saw her sit alone in the dark and walked towards her when he stepped on a twig. I know I know it screams cliché… but what the hell. Demeter flew up at the sound and turned around.<p>

"Who's there", she asked. "Come out or I'll… Or I'll…" she felt around for a weapon and grabbed hold of something. "Or I'll kill you with this… roasted chicken wing?"

"Well if it's raw it will do just fine", Munk said and got out in the light. "Pardon me my lady I didn't intend to scare you."

"You… you're that tom… from the square", Demeter said, still aiming the roasted chicken wing at him. He took a step forward and she a step back. "What do you want? Don't come any closer!"

"Easy my lady I don't want to hurt you", Munk said calmly. "I just… wanted to find you."

"Find me", she asked and lowered the chicken but when he stepped closer she raised it again. He chuckled.

"Yes", he said. "When my eyes saw you it was as if the entire world stopped, the song of a million birds was in my ears, sun seemed to pale in comparison to you, I could hear silver bells and I knew it. I knew it right then and there."

"Knew what?" she asked softly.

"That you are the queen I will live my life with. That you are the one that I want."

"How did you know I would want you back", she asked putting away the chicken.

"I didn't, I only hoped that I interpreted what I saw in your eyes the right way."

"And what was that you saw?"

"The same kind of love was in your eyes that I felt for you."

"And you're sure it wasn't your own reflection you caught in my eyes?"

"No. I know I love you and just had to find you to tell that to you. I love you with all of my heart, and body and soul."

Demeter blushed madly and turned away from him so she could smile up at the sky happily. Munk took it as rejection but was not going to give up. He started to sing:

**_A heart full of love  
><em>****_A heart full of song  
><em>****_I'm doing everything all wrong  
><em>****_Oh EC, for shame  
><em>****_I do not even know your name  
><em>****_Dear Mad'moiselle  
><em>****_Won't you say?  
><em>****_Will you tell? _**– Demeter smiled and turned to him singing softly:

**_A heart full of love  
><em>****_No fear, no regret_**

**_Munk:  
><em>****_My name is Munkustrap Propheticus_**

**_Dem:  
><em>****_And mine's Demeter _**– She walked over and stood in his embrace.

**_Munk:  
><em>****_Demeter, I don't know what to say_**

**_Dem:  
><em>****_Then make no sound_**

**_Munk:  
><em>****_I am lost_**

**_Dem:  
><em>****_I am found! _**– From the other side of the wall Teazer could hear them.

**_Teazer (Interjecting)  
><em>****_'e was nevah moine ta lose  
><em>****_Whoi regret whot cannot be?  
><em>****_These are words 'e'll nevah say  
><em>****_Not to me...  
><em>****_Not to me...  
><em>****_Not to me...  
><em>****_'is 'eart full of love  
><em>****_'e woill nevah feel thois woi..._**

* * *

><p>She looked up at the wall and then out in the dark and could make out a couple of shadows in the dark.<p>

"Whot tha 'ell…" she said and snuck closer. "Oh no oit's dad an' tha gang! Whot are they doing 'ere! I mus' warn Munkus, an' Demetah an' tha' ol' man! Oh no oh no."

"Who is this hussy", her father said grabbing her arm and light fell on her face from the moon.

'_Thank you very much moon_', she thought bitterly.

"It's your brat Rumpleteazer Skim, don't you know your own kid", one of the members said. "What's she's doing here?"

"Me doing 'ere", she snapped and pulled her arm lose. "Whot are you doing 'ere?"

"This is the old fox's lair", Skimble said. "The tom that bought Demeter for a song and that's not right! I want her back and more."

"Oi know thois 'ouse Oi tell you an' there's noffin 'ere for you! Jus' an' ol' man an' some girl they loive ordinary loives."

"It's Demeter Teazer, you remember her don't you lass?"

"So whot oif Oi do? Oif you break oin 'ere Oi'm gonna… Oi'm gonna scream! Oi'm gonna warn them 'ere!"

"If you scream lass you will regret it for at least a year", Skimble threatened.

One of the gang members turned to the rest and said:

"What a palaver what an absolute treat to watch a cat and her father pick a bone on the street."

"Not a sound out of you", Skimble growled at him. "One more remark like that and _you_ will regret it for a year."

'_They are distracted_', she thought. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Munkustrap jumped at the sound.

"What on Earth", Demeter said and Munk grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the gate.

"Teazer", he called and saw four shadows dash down the street but Teazer was still there. Munk quickly figured out what was going on. "It was your scream that scared them away."

"Yes", Teazer said.

Munk smiled. "Once more Teazer saving the day." He turned to Demeter. "My dearest Deme, my friend Teazer. She brought me to you, she found the way."

"How do you do", Demeter said and when Teazer was about to answer someone from the house shouted:

"Demeter!"

"Oh no it's my father", Demeter said. "Hurry you must go oh my love you can't be found here."

Munk climbed over the gate and turned back to her.

"When will I see you again", he asked but Teazer pulled on his arm.

"Soon", Demeter said. "Just go now."

"But-"

"Munk there ois no toime", Teazer screeched and pulled him down the street.

"Wait", Demeter mumbled. "Teazer…" She looked at their shadows disappearing in the dark and sang gently:

**_A mem'ry stirs...  
><em>****_You make me think of a girl  
><em>****_from years ago,  
><em>****_a girl who lived with me...  
><em>****_She comforted me…_**

Her eyes widened in realization.

"Rumpleteazer", she called but then hands fell on her shoulders. When she turned she saw that it was her father. He looked at her with worry.

"My God, Demeter!" he said. "I heard a cry in the dark. I heard the shout of angry voices in the street."

Demeter thought quickly and then sang:

**_That was my cry you heard, Papa,  
><em>****_I was afraid of what they'd do.  
><em>****_They ran away when they heard my cry._**

**_Bustopher:  
><em>****_Demeter, my child, what will become of you? _**– He hugged her close.

**_Deme:  
><em>****_Three toms I saw beyond the wall  
><em>****_Three men in shadow moving fast_**

**_Bustopher:  
><em>****_This is a warning to us all  
><em>****_These are the shadows of the past _**– He hugged her closer and then realized what it must've been. He backed away from her and thought:

'_Must be Javert! He's found my cover at last! I've got to get Demeter away before they return!_'

"Father", Demeter asked and touched her father's cheek. "Father what's wrong?" He took her hands and kissed them and sang:

**_We must get away from shadows  
><em>****_They will never let us be  
><em>****_Tomorrow to Dover...  
><em>****_And then a ship across the sea! _**– He took her hand and pulled her  
>towards the door.<p>

**_Hurry, Demeter, prepare to leave and say no more,  
><em>****_Tomorrow we'll away!  
><em>****_Hurry, Demeter, it's time to close another door  
><em>****_And live another day!_**

The door shut behind them and Macavity hurried off, knowing now what his brother was up to… and how to stop him.

* * *

><p>"Teazer let go of me now", Munk said. "I can walk on my own."<p>

"Only Oif ya swear not ta ron back there agoin tonoight!"

"I promise, but Teazer-"

"'er fathah moight 'urt you oif you go back", she said and pouted. "Go 'ome. Ya go' a boig day a'ead of you."

"That he does indeed", a voice said and they both jumped and turned around. There stood Munkustrap's older brother Macavity.

"Mac", Munk said heaving a sigh of relief. "Sweet EC don't scare us like that."

"Us", Teazer said. "Oi wasn' afroid only you were ya choicken!"

"Right", Macavity said and patted her on the head. "Dad's been worried about you Munk and I understand why."

"Huh?" Munk said.

"You're hanging around with rascals."

"Call me rascal one more toime an' Oi'll-" She rolled up her sleeves and went towards him, but Mac just held his hand on her forehead so she couldn't reach him. She swiped in the air trying to hit him.

"Dad told me he's going to do a lot of work tomorrow… something about rumors of a rebellion."

"Really", Munk said calmly.

"Yes. Don't go there Munk."

"Go? Go where?"

"Oh don't try to fool me Munk."

"Oi'll rip your 'eart out and Oi'll", Teazer tried to interject but Macavity ignored her.

"Munk I know that you hang around with Alonzo Riviera and I know that he is behind the rebellion."

"Riviera you say", Munk said. "Nope never heard of him." He started to walk away. "Must be some of your YAOW!" Mac had grabbed his ear and pulled him back.

"Don't play games with me Munk I know you've met him at the ABC café and that you are going with him to the barricades."

"I am? You must be making things up."

"Then", Mac let go of his ear and took something out from his inner pocket. "What's this?" Munk stared wide eyed at the wine red shirt Mac held out. He snatched it back.

"Give me that", he said and Teazer had now stopped fighting, she just stood leaning against Mac's hand and with her arms crossed. Munk snatched the shirt from his brother and caressed it to get rid of any wrinkles.

"Do you know what's gonna happen if dad finds it", Mac said.

"But he's never in my room."

"Don't get cute with me Munk this is serious. The soldiers of the yard will crush all of you, do you really think you can reach the flag to proof you're right?"

"No I don't think so Mac. I know so."

"Flag", Teazer asked. "Whot flag?"

Mac rolled his eyes and turned to her and pointed at the highest junk pile in the yard. At the top swayed a big white flag with a cat print and a full moon on.

"Oh tha' flag", she said and when realization dawned on her she turned to Munk. "Are you crazy? You can' ge' ta tha' thoing! No one 'as been able to soince oit was touched tha las' toime abou' 100 years ago!"

"I know that Teazer but we are going to do it. The barricades will be built to block the only path there and we will take it."

"No you won't", Mac said and grabbed his arm with both hands… resulting in Teazer falling to the ground. "Come now Munk let's go home." He started to drag his  
>younger brother who protested and wanted to help Teazer up and home. Teazer just waved at him and got up and started to walk down the cold streets.<p>

* * *

><p>Bustopher Jones was packing all his stuff and looked at the sky with a sigh. He looked at the bright moon shining down on the houses of the yard. He could see one or two cats on the shadowy street and sighed again. Another life for him to leave behind and a new start to begin. He walked up to his mirror and pulled up his shirt so his numbers were shown. He sighed again, a lot of sighing tonight, and walked over to the window and sang:<p>

**_One day more!  
><em>****_Another day, another destiny.  
><em>****_This never-ending road to Calvary;  
><em>****_These toms who seem to know my crime  
><em>****_Will surely come a second time.  
><em>****_One day more!_**

Munkustrap was trailing behind his older brother looking at the red shirt in his paws and then he stopped and turned around. He could still see Demeter's house and he sang softly:

**_I did not live until today.  
><em>****_How can I live when we are parted?_**

"One day more", Bustopher mumbled and walked over to his bed and sat down, not knowing that his daughter stood at her window in the room just above his. She looked at the moon and sang with Munk and since this is my world they will sing the same melody and words even though things like that would never happen in real life:

**_Munk & Deme:  
><em>****_Tomorrow you'll be worlds away  
><em>****_And yet with you, my world has started! _**– Macavity rolled his eyes and grabbed Munk's arm and started to drag him again.

Teazer was walking on her own down a dark and cold road, hugging herself to keep warm. She sang sadly:

**_One more day all on mah own._**

**_Munk & Deme:  
><em>****_Will we ever meet again?_**

**_Teazer:  
><em>****_One more day woith 'im not caring._**

**_Munk & Deme:  
><em>****_I was born to be with you._**

**_Teazer:  
><em>****_Whot a loife Oi moight 'ave known._**

**_Munk & Deme:  
><em>****_And I swear I will be true!_**

**_Teazer:  
><em>****_But 'e nevah saw me there! _**– She walked past an old building and on one of the buildings balconies stood a black and white tom, only wearing a unbuttoned white shirt and black trousers. He stood with his hands on the railing and looking at the big flag swaying in the wind. He narrowed his eyes and after looking back at the sleeping tom behind him he sang:  
><strong><em>One more day before the storm!<em>**

**_Munk:  
><em>****_Do I follow where she goes? _**– Sung while being dragged by his brother and his eyes fell on the flag.

**_Alonzo:  
><em>****_At the barricades of freedom._**

**_Munk:  
><em>****_Shall I join my brothers there? _**– Munk sang stopping and Mac stopped too, but he still held him.

**_Lonz:  
><em>****_When our ranks begin to form_**

**_Munk:  
><em>****_Do I stay; and do I dare? _**– Mac stood beside him watching the flag too.

"Forget it Munk", he said and took the shirt from Munk and hid it in the inner pocket of his coat again. They started to walk again.

**_Lonz:  
>Will you take your place with me? <em>**– All over the yard the students that were going to follow him sang, yes they all did because I said so:

**_The time is now, the day is here!_**

**_Bustopher (BJ)  
><em>****_One day more!_**

Deuteronomy was standing in his study, waiting for his boys to get home. He smiled and then looked up and saw the flag of freedom as it was called. The big white flag of the Jellicles. He knew that some Jellicles were going to put up barricades tomorrow, but he would put a stop to that. Just you wait. He smirked and sang:

**_One more day to revolution,  
><em>****_We will nip it in the bud!  
><em>****_I will join these little schoolboys  
><em>****_They will wet themselves with blood!_**

**_BJ  
><em>****_One day more!_**

Jennyanydots and Skimble had heard about the barricades too and knew a lot of cats were going to die, but they saw that as a profit. They stood in their kitchen and sang together:

**_Watch 'em run amuck,  
><em>****_Catch 'em as they fall,  
><em>****_Never know your luck  
><em>****_When there's a free for all,  
><em>****_Here a little `dip'  
><em>****_There a little `touch'  
><em>****_Most of them are goners  
><em>****_So they won't miss much! _**– And because I said so the students unknown to others divided into two groups and they sang:

**_1: One day to a new beginning_**

**_2: Raise the flag of freedom high!_**

**_1: Every man will be a king_**

**_2: Every man will be a king_**

**_1: There's a new world for the winning_**

**_2: There's a new world to be won_**

**_All students:  
><em>****_Do you hear the people sing?_**

"Munkustrap", a voice called above them and Munk looked up and saw Alonzo.

"Good night Alonzo", he called waving.

"Can I count on you tomorrow", Alonzo asked. Munk smiled and sang, while Mac pulled him away:

**_My place is here, I fight with you!_**

**_BJ:  
>O<em>****_ne day more!_**

**_Munk & Deme (M&D):  
><em>****_I did not live until today._**

**_Teazer (T):  
><em>****_One more day all on my own!_**

**_M&D:  
><em>****_How can I live when we are parted?_**

**_Deut: (overlapping)  
><em>****_I will join these people's heros  
><em>****_I will follow where they go  
><em>****_I will learn their little Secrets,  
><em>****_I will know the things they know._**

**_BJ:  
><em>****_One day more!_**

**_M&D:  
><em>****_Tomorrow you'll be worlds away_**

**_T:  
><em>****_What a life I might have known!_**

**_M&D:  
><em>****_And yet with you my world has started_**

**_Deut:(overlapping)  
><em>****_One more day to revolution  
><em>****_We will nip it in the bud  
><em>****_We'll be ready for these  
><em>****_Schoolboys_**

**_Skimble & Jenny: (overlapping)  
><em>****_Watch 'em run amok  
><em>****_Catch 'em as they fall  
><em>****_Never know your luck  
><em>****_When there's a free-for-all!_**

**_BJ:  
><em>****_Tomorrow we'll be far away,  
><em>****_Tomorrow is the judgment day_**

Now all over the yard cats looked up to the sky and sang as strong as they could:

**_Tomorrow we'll discover  
><em>****_What our God in Heaven has in store!  
><em>****_One more dawn  
><em>****_One more day  
><em>****_One day more!_**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC Anything you recognize from Les Mis or CATS doesn't belong to me okay?<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

Part 6

Asparagus woke up next morning feeling warmer than usual and when he got up he saw that he was covered by his blanket but also from Alonzo's old black coat. He looked around for the cat in question but couldn't see him.

"Wait a minute", he said. "It's today!" He flew up as fast as he could, which was much faster than anyone thought of him. He may be small but he was quick, quicker than most cats… he just never got a chance to show it to anyone. He hurriedly dressed in his best clothes… which happened to be a black polo-neck sweater, black trousers and brown shoes. He put on Alonzo's coat that was too big for him and hurried out the door, towards his mother's house.

* * *

><p>Munkustrap put on his wine red shirt and put a dagger in his belt before heading to his bedroom door. He reached out to the handle but the door was opened by his father.<p>

"Father", Munkustrap said. "I was… why are you dressed like that?" Deuteronomy looked at his son's outfit but around his waist he had the bright red scarf of the rebels.

"I am going as a volunteer son", he said.

"That's great father", Munkustrap said smiling wide. "We need any tom we can-"

"You need no one Munkustrap because you are not going."

"But father!"

"No buts. I have seen you around with that Riviera boy and he might want to change how the rule of this city is but I won't allow that. I will join this little schoolboys to find out their secrets and get them all slaughtered."

"But father the people is suffering!"

"They will suffer anyway! Your friends on the barricades will die and I won't have a son of mine going there to die!"

"Alonzo is my friend, he's counting on me!"

"Well he will be disappointed because you won't come!"

"I will!"

"No you won't. There will be no way out for you."

"WHAT?"

"I have welded your window shut and your door will be locked from the outside."

"Father please don't do it."

"I must", Deuteronomy closed the door and Munk ran up to it and tried to open it or knock it down. But it was useless. He watched his father leave and he tried to open the window and after a few attempts he stopped and looked at the gate. He saw Macavity look up at him sadly before he entered the house.

"Damn", Munk swore and sunk to the floor. "What do I do now?"

* * *

><p>Asparagus looked out the window while he gingerly greeted someone to come and tell him they were sorry for the loss of his father. His mother and sisters noticed his absent mind and Jellylorum took compassion on him and walked over.<p>

"Your friends are revolting today aren't they", she asked gently and he jumped and turned to her.

"Yes", he mumbled. "Alonzo left me his coat…"

"Are you still seeing _that_ tom?"

"Mum Alonzo is my friend", he saw his sisters giggle. "I don't think he'll… come back."

She sighed disapprovingly but when she saw the sadness in his eyes she smiled gently at him.

"Your father always said you should fight for what's right", she said and handed him Alonzo's coat. "Go, show them what little people can do."

"Why does everybody have to make a point of me being small?"

"Because you are so adorable and cute", his sister Victoria teased.

"Honey", Jelly said putting her paws on his cheeks. "Little people know when little people fight that they don't look like much but they have some bite. Go now."

He kissed her on the cheek and ran outside.

* * *

><p>"Let me go let me go", Tumblebrutus said as Admetus carried him down the road by his collar. "Oi wanna foight too!"<p>

"You're too little Tumble", Admetus said and put him down on the ground.

"Oi'll run back fastah than you can", Tumble yelled and tried to run, only to be grabbed and lifted up by his collar again, this time by Tugger.

"Weren't you supposed to keep him out", Tugger asked.

"Well he is fast and was just about to go home", Admetus said the last was aimed sternly at Tumble.

"But", Tumble said and they both glared at him. "But Oi…" that's when he saw Asp across the street. "Asparagus!" he yelled and the cat in question looked up and  
>with a smile he hurried over.<p>

"Hi there Tumbs, Addie… Tuggs", he said. "Are you preparing?"

"Yeah only getting rid of unwanted guests", Ad said. "Do you think you can keep an eye on him?"

"What but I'm on my way to the barricades!"

The other two laughed.

"Nothing personal Asp", Tugger said. "But you're too little to do any good."

"What?"

"Come on Asp", Ad said calmly. "You're not strong, fierce or big enough to be out there. Lonz would never forgive us if you got killed because of him… heck if any of us gets killed he'll never forgive himself."

"But I can help", Asp objected only to have Tumble pressed into his arms.

"Then keep him away", Tugger said and he and Ad ran off.

"Oit's not roight", Tumble yelled from Asp's arms. He was standing on the ground and Asp held his arms over his shoulders. "Oi wanna foight!"

"I want too", Asp mumbled and then saw Admetus point at them while he yelled at a small tom, about Asp's size and soon a calico tom walked up to them.

"'ello there sistah", Tumble said. "They wouldn' let ya foight eitah?"

"Sister", Asp asked and looked closer. "Well hello there Rumpleteazer."

"'i Asp", she said and took off her cap. "They wouldn' let you foight eitah?"

"No… too small."

"Me too."

"An' Oi!" Tumble said and Asp smirked.

"But we won't let that stop us."

"No!"

"'ow are we gonna get behoind tha barricades", Teazer asked. "Oi saw 'em thois morning and they were boig…"

Asp smirked. "My father showed me the plans of the sewers below the yard once."

"An' you remembah oit", Tumble asked.

"I remember everything I see and read."

"Awesome", Teazer said. "So when woill we leave?"

Asp opened his mouth but closed it again and his eyes narrowed.

"Asp", Tumble asked.

"That tom over there…"

"Yeah whot abou' 'im… oh oit's Deuteronomy!"

"Deuteronomy Propheticus", Asp growled.

"Prophet… ya mean 'e's Munkustrap's fathah", Teazer exclaimed.

"Yes… How did you know Munkustrap's last name?"

"'ow do you?"

"Through my father and you through Munkus right?"

"Yes… whot ois tha' ol' jerk doing at tha yard-guard?"

"I don't know… let's check…" The three of them snuck across the street and heard Deuteronomy plot with the guard on how to trick the revolutionists.

"We must warn them…" Asp said. "Teazer get going to the barricade and warn Munkustrap or Alonzo. Tumble you and I are getting reinforcements."

"'ow", Tumble asked.

"My dad stashed away ammunition and guns… lots and lots of guns…"

"Oh boy oh boy!" Tumble said and they split up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Alonzo and the others, save Tugger, Munk, Mungojerrie and Ad was building the barricades.<p>

"Here upon these stones is the perfect place for the barricade", Alonzo said to the assembled toms. It was almost all of his friends and a lot of others that he didn't know. "This is the heart of the yard and the flag is not too far away. As long as we got these guards distracted we can take it."

"We will crush them that's for sure", Coricopat said but some of the toms seemed frightened.

"Don't be afraid", Alonzo said soothingly. Then his eyes widened. "Wait! I will need a report on the strength of the foe!"

An old tom climbed towards them and they saw he was a soldier.

"Who's this", Quaxo growled aiming his riffle at him.

"Please I am just a volunteer", the tom said. "I can help! I can find out what you need from the guard! I can find out the truth I know their ways. I fought their wars, in the days of my youth!"

"Now the people will fight", Misto cheered.

"And so they might", Quaxo filled in.

"They will do what is right", Cori finished. Alonzo looked around.

"Where is Mungojerrie and Munkustrap?" Alonzo was wearing a wine red shirt and the others were wearing bright red shirts.

"They'll be here", Cori assured him. Then he saw a small tom, a too small tom climb the barricade.

"Hey little boy, what's this I see?" Cori said. "EC queen, the things you do!"

Teazer rolled her eyes.

"Oi know thois ois no place for me", she said. "Still Oi wanna talk tah Munkustrap and rather be with 'im. Than jus' 'ide oin a 'ole."

"Munkustrap is not here", Alonzo spat, feeling betrayed by his friend. "He has not come yet. If you want to be with him, go, find him. Don't waste my time." He walked away.

"Woit Oi need ta-" she called after him but Cori grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Get to his house and bring him here", he said. "And then go home girl. Don't waste our time. Go!"

"But-"

"GO!" She ran.

* * *

><p>Munk sat in his window when suddenly there was a tap on the glass. He walked over and saw Teazer outside.<p>

"Munk", she said, her voice was a bit muffled by the glass but he could hear her.

"EC Teazer the things you do", he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oi came tah warn you an' the othas your fathah-"

"I know… that's why I'm locked in here and can't go."

"Munkustrap", Macavity opened the door and saw Munk and Teazer.

"Macca please", Munk said.

"Talk on…" Macavity said but he waited in the doorway and Munk turned back to Teazer.

"Teazer there is a way that you can help" he said. "You are the answer to a prayer." He ran over to his desk and got out a letter. "Please take this letter to Demeter  
>and pray to EC that she's still there!"<p>

"Bu' 'ow am Oi gonna ge' tha' lettah?"

"I'll hand it to her", Macavity said and Munk handed him the letter. "Munkustrap."

"What?"

"Your friends at the barricades… don't they deserve to know what's going on?"

"I don't know what to say to… Alonzo…" he looked at his shirt. "Here Teazer give him this and he will know I will not be there. I wished I could but I can't… Please  
>give him this and say I'd be there but tell him I still care. Tell him I'll try to get there."<p>

Teazer nodded and climbed down and Macavity left the room with the shirt and with the letter.

* * *

><p>It didn't take her long to get to Rue Plumet and she mumbled while she walked:<p>

"Little you know Munk… Little you care!" She rung the doorbell and a big tuxedo tom came and opened. She gulped and stuttered out:

"Oi 'ave a lettah sir. Oit's addressed ta your daughtah Demetah. Oit's from a boy that ois troing tha get to tha barricades, sir… near tha towah of tha flag."

Bustopher looked at her and thought she was a boy.

"Give me that letter here, my boy", he said.

She hesitated. "'e said ta goive oit to Demetah…"

"You have my word that my daughter will know what this letter contains. Here a coin for you for the trouble. Tell the young man the letter will be read tomorrow. Take that coin for your pains and trouble. Go careful now and stay out of sight there is danger on the streets even when the sun shines bright."

"Thank you", she says and runs off and when she can't longer be seen Bustopher tears open the letter and reads aloud:

"Dearest Demeter, you have entered my soul and soon you will be gone. Can it be only a day since we met and the world was reborn? If I should fall in the battle to come let this be my goodbye. Now that I know you love me as well… It is harder to die... I pray that EC will bring me home… To be with you. Pray for your Munkustrap 'cause he prays for you!" He looks at the road and then up at the house.

"I must do something", he said. "The tom she loves is at the barricade… He will surely die… I must keep him safe." He entered the house and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Teazer was walking down the street sadly singing and thinking of her love:<p>

**_And now Oi'm all alone agaoin  
>nowhere ta turn, no one ta go to<br>_****_woithout a 'ome woithout a froiend  
>without a face to say 'ello to<em>**

**_And now the noight ois near  
><em>****_Now Oi can make beloieve 'e's here  
><em>****_Sometoimes Oi walk alone at noight  
><em>****_When everybody else ois sleeping  
><em>****_Oi think of 'im and then Oi'm 'appy  
><em>****_Woith tha company Oi'm keeping  
><em>****_Tha coity goes ta bed  
><em>****_And Oi can loive insoide ma 'ead_**

**_On my own  
><em>****_Pretending 'e's besoide me  
><em>****_All alone  
><em>****_Oi walk woith 'im toill morning  
><em>****_Without 'im  
><em>****_Oi feel 'is arms aroun' me  
><em>****_An' when Oi lose ma way Oi close ma eyes  
><em>****_An' 'e 'as found me_**

**_Oin tha rain tha pavement shoines loike silvah  
><em>****_All tha loights are moisty oin tha rivah  
><em>****_Oin tha darkness, tha trees are full of starloight  
><em>****_An' all Oi see ois 'im an' me forevah an' forevah  
><em>****_  
>An' Oi know oit's only oin ma moind<br>_****_Tha' Oi'm talkoing ta maself an' not ta 'im  
><em>****_An' although Oi know tha' 'e ois bloind  
><em>****_Stoill Oi say, there's a way for us_**

**_Oi love 'im  
><em>****_But when tha noight ois over  
><em>****_'e ois gone  
><em>****_Tha rivah's just a rivah  
><em>****_Without 'im  
><em>****_Tha worl' aroun' me changes  
><em>****_Tha trees are bare an' everywhere  
><em>****_Tha streets are full of strangahs_**

**_Oi love 'im  
><em>****_But every day Oi'm learning  
><em>****_All ma life  
><em>****_Oi've only been pretending  
><em>****_Without me  
><em>****_'is worl' woill go on turning  
><em>****_A worl' that's full of 'appiness  
><em>****_Tha' Oi 'ave nevah known_**

**_Oi love 'im  
><em>****_Oi love 'im  
><em>****_Oi love 'im  
><em>****_But only on ma own  
><em>****_Only on ma ooph!_**

"Sorry oh Oi'm so sorry are ye okay", a voice said and she saw a tom on all four beside her. "Oi didn' see ya."

"Oit's okay", she said and sat up, her hat had fallen off and she looked like a girl again.

"Oh you're a goirl! Oh Oi'm even more sorry."

She laughed. "Oit's okay… are you 'eaded for tha barricade?"

"Yeah… are you?"

"Yeah bu' those boig gois ovah there don' wan' me there. But Oi 'ave an importan' job you see."

"Oh ye do", he said getting up and pulling her up with him. "Oi 'ave too."

"Oi love tha way you talk boi tha way."

"Roight back at ya… so whot ois your mission?"

"Oi 'ave importan' news for Alonzo."

"Oh? Oi'm one of 'is bes' frien's Oi'm gonna foight woith 'im. Wait you can' go to tha barricade!"

"Whoi not?"

"You're a goirl! No Oi won' allow it… good bye goirl."

He ran off.

"Woit", she called. "What's ye name?"

"Oi'm Mungojerrie!" he yelled and continued to run.

"Mungo…" she stood there and stared after him. Her own twin had been right by her but he hadn't recognized her at all! How unfair was the world? Really unfair if you ask me… which you don't. Anyway on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>TBC Anything you recognize from Les Mis or CATS doesn't belong to me.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

Part 7

Alonzo looked at the street and saw the guards getting closer he turned to his friends.

"Now we pledge ourselves to hold this barricade", he said. "Let them come in their legions and they will be met!"

Admetus rose from his crouched position.

"Have faith in yourselves", he told the toms. "And don't be afraid!"

"Let's give 'em a screwing-", Tugger shouted. "-they'll never forget!"

"This is where it begins!" Quaxo and Misto said.

"And if I should die in the fight to be free", Cori said. "Where the fighting is hardest, there will I be!"

"Let them come if they dare!" they all said. "We'll be there!" The revolutionists cheered but a trumpet sounded and they hid behind the safeness of their walls.

"You at the barricade listen to this", someone shouted. "No one will come to help you to fight! You are on your own! Give up your guns or die! Nothing you do will do anything good anyways! You're fighting a losing battle for a losing cause!"

Alonzo snarled and turned to the mumbling troops of his. He saw the uncertainness in their eyes and he said strongly:

"Damn, their warnings! Damn their lies! They will see the people rise!"

"Yeah", Cori said. "Damn their warnings!"

"Damn their loies!"

"Jerrie", Misto exclaimed. "You finally got here!"

"'ad some trouble gettoing outta my 'ouse. Now damn their loies!"

"They will see the people rise", all the students shouted.

Alonzo looked over the edge and could barely make out anything among their enemies.

"Where is Munk", he mumbled and grabbed his gun harder. "We don't have enough toms as it is… is my partner abandoning me?"

"Alonzo don't worry", Cori said. "Jerrie had trouble getting out of his house, maybe it's the same for Munkustrap."

"I know I know… I just want to know what's going on over there."

"Hey Lonzo", Tugger yelled. "That fat old volunteer is here!"

"Thank EC", Alonzo said and hurried over, the day was nearing its end as it was and he hoped no attack would come yet. He saw the old tom and the old tom saw him too.

* * *

><p>"Are ya sure we're going tha roight way Asp", Tumble asked pulling a bag with guns with him in the dark.<p>

"Yes I am… the barricades should be above us now…" He looked up and groaned.

"Whot ois oit?"

"The ladder has rusted away…"

"Can we ge' out anywoi?"

"Yeah… I think so." He put down his bag and braced against the wall. "Get up and push the lid off."

"Roight!" Tumble hurried up, with a rope around his waist, and pressed but nothing happened. "Oi can' do oit Asp… Oit's oimpossible!"

"It's not", Asp said.

"Deuteronomy ois out there already… Teazah mustn't 'ave tol' 'em…"

"Then we HAVE to get out there."

"'ow… Oi ain't strong enough… Oi'm too loittle…"

"No you're not! You got me and that makes you just big enough! You want to fight and that makes you perfectly sized! We little people know that when we fight we look like easy targets but we got some bite! We will fight like twenty armies and we won't give up! We never give up because we always have something to proof and time and time again we proof ourselves."

"You're roight… le's do oit!" They pushed again and Tumble heard Deuteronomy say:

"I have overheard their plans there will be no attack tonight. They intend to starve us out before they start a proper fight, concentrate their force, hits us from the right."

Tumble pressed again and with a plop the lid flew off and he yelled:

"LIAR!"

"What the", Alonzo said and watched the sewer lid roll up to him, he put his foot on it to stop it and then Tumblebrutus plopped out of the hole, leaning his elbows on the edge and grinning widely. He sang:

_**Good evening, dear inspectah  
>Lovely of you to spen' oit with us.<strong>_ – He climbed out and grabbed the rope around his waist.  
><em><strong>Oi know thois tom, ma friends<br>'is name ois Deuteronomy Prophetikus!**_ – The students glared darkly at Deuteronomy, knowing the name. Deuteronomy paled underneath his disguise and Tumble handed the rope to two toms and went on:_****_

_**So don' believe a wor' 'e says  
>'Cause none of oit's true<br>Thois only goes ta show  
>Whot loittle people can do!<strong>_ – He marched passed Admetus and Tugger while the other two toms pulled up the guns, ammunition and Asparagus from the hole. Tumble sang:_**  
><strong>__**  
>They laugh a' me, these fellows, just because Oi am small.<br>They laugh a' me because Oi'm no' a 'undred feet tall.  
>Oi tell 'em there's a lot to learn down 'ere on tha ground.<br>Tha worl' ois boig bu' lil' people turn oit aroun'. **_– Admetus laughed.__

**_A worm can roll a stone._**  
><strong><em>A bee can stoing a bear.<em>**  
><strong><em>A floi can floi around Buckingham P 'cos flies don' care<em>**  
><strong><em>A sparrow oin a 'at, can make a 'appy 'ome.<em>**  
><strong><em>A flea can boite tha bottom of tha pope oin Rome<em>** – All the toms laughed at that and Asparagus rolled his eyes ignoring cheering Tumble up all those months ago with those exact same words.__

**_Goliath was a bruiser who was as tall as tha sky._**  
><strong><em>Bu' David threw a rock, and gave 'im one oin tha eye.<em>**  
><strong><em>Oi nevah rea' tha Boible bu' Oi know tha' oit's true.<em>**  
><strong><em>Oit only goes ta show whot loittle people can do<em>**. – Everyone laughed again and Asp only chuckled.__

******_**_A worm can roll a stone._**  
><strong><em>A bee can stoing a bear.<em>**  
><strong><em>A floi can floi around Buckingham P 'cos flies don' care<em>**  
><strong><em>A sparrow oin a 'at, can make a 'appy 'ome.<em>**  
><strong><em>A flea can boite tha bottom of tha pope oin Rome<em>** _**

**_So listen 'ere, ya boig ol' studen' woith your 'ead in tha clou'_** – This he sang walking towards Admetus and wagging his finger at him._**  
>Oit's often kinda useful ta get los' oin a crowd<br>So keep your universities Oi don' give a damn  
>For bettah or for worse oit ois tha way tha' Oi am <strong>_– He grabbed Admetus tie and the tom let the kit pull him down to his eye level.__

**_Be careful as you go_**  
><strong><em>cos loittle people grow<em>**

___**An' loittle people know  
>When loittle people foight<br>We may look easy pickings  
>But we've go' some boite<br>So nevah koick a dog  
>Because 'e's jus' a pup<br>We'll foight loike twenty armies  
>An' we won' goive up<br>So you'd bettah run for covah  
>When tha pup grows up!<strong>_ – Tumble let go of Ad and ran over to Cori climbing onto his back shouting:

_**A worm can roll a stone.  
>A bee can stoing a bear.<br>A floi can floi around Buckingham P 'cos flies don' care  
>A sparrow oin a 'at, can make a 'appy 'ome.<br>**__**A flea can boite tha bottom of tha pope oin Rome  
>A flea can boite tha bottom of tha pope oin Rome <strong>_– The students surrounded Deuteronomy, Tumble slid down from Cori and Tugger laughed and patted Tumble's back.

"Well done little Tumble", he said. "Hello there Asp you popped into the class?"

Asp rolled his eyes. "So what are we gonna do with this snake in the grass?"

"Tie this tom and take him to be judged by our jury", Alonzo ordered. "The people will decide your fate Inspector Deuteronomy!"

"Take the bastard now and shoot him!" someone yelled.

"Let us watch the devil dance", Ad growled.

"You'd have done the same Inspector if we'd let you have your chance!" Cori yelled.

"Shoot me now or shoot me later every schoolboy to his sport", Deuteronomy mocked. "Death to each and every traitor I renounce your people's court!"

"Though we may not all survive here", Asp said. "There are things that never die."

"What's the difference?" Tugger said putting his arm around Asp's shoulders. "Die a schoolboy, die a policeman die a spy!"

Alonzo rolled his eyes and said sternly:  
>"Take this man, bring him through, there is work we have to do!"<p>

"Hey! There's a boy climbing the barricade!" Quaxo yelled. They all turned around and saw Teazer climb the barricade. Asp ran over and reached a hand out to her.

"Good EC! What are you doing?" he said as he pulled her up and noticed Alonzo at his side with his riffle ready. "Rumpleteazer, have you no fear?"

"No oi 'aven't", she said and suddenly a shot rang out and she and Asp dove to the ground and looked up at Alonzo who stood tall with smoke coming from his riffle.

"They were about to kill you", he said calmly. "Now they will attack us for sure… Everyone prepare yourselves and you", he pointed at Asp, Teazer and Tumble. "Come with me."

* * *

><p>The three smallest cats followed the tall leader into a den that was just behind the barricade. Alonzo put his riffle against the wall and turned to them.<p>

"Well", he said. "Explain. What are you all doing here? Tumblebrutus?"

"Oi wanna foight", he said. "Oi wanna make a change, ya need anyone you can ge' an' I volunteer! One of tha guns we brough' ois boig enough for me!"

"I admire your lust to fight but I worry that you don't fight for the right cause… but if you want to join I will not stop you."

"Oh boy!" Tumble said happily. "Doid ya 'ear tha' Asp Oi'm gonna foight!"

Alonzo chuckled. "But do stay close to someone older and bigger please?"

"You don' thoink Oi can 'andle oit?"

"No I think you can but I worry for my soldiers and since you can barley look over the edge of the barricade you might not be able to see the enemy. Please stay close to someone tallerish."

"Yes sir!" Tumble saluted.

"Asp what are you doing here", Alonzo went on and Asp took off Alonzo's black coat and threw it to him.

"You didn't think I'd just sit back and watch you all get killed now that the people are too frightened to help", he asked. "No I care about you too much for that, so do you have a spare shirt?"

Alonzo chuckled and went over to a bag and threw a bright red shirt to Asp who caught it and pulled it over his black polo-neck sweater.

"Keep close to me", Alonzo said. "And now you sweetheart, two times have you come here, first to find Munkustrap and why now?"

"Because Munk 'as a message for ya", she said and started to look through the pockets of the big coat. She found the shirt and slowly took it out and handed it to Alonzo who took it, a look of nothing was on his face. No emotions at all could be read.

"'is fathah foun' ou' 'bout 'im going 'ere an' locked 'im oin… 'e wanted ta come 'onest! 'e wos miserable! 'e said 'e's gonna troi ta come bu'… 'e moight not."

"I see", Alonzo said and got up from the chair he'd been sitting on. "Very well… we cannot count on him then… A shame really, he and I started it all but only I will finish it." he turned away from them. "Maybe this proof who really can be trusted or not…" he turned back to them. "Thank you my friends for all you have done so far. But Rumpleteazer I sense another reason for you being here."

"Yes", she said. "Many years ago ma twoin go' dropped into tha rivah an' ma mothah an' fathah said 'e was dead. Oi nevah beloived oit 'cause Oi know Oi woul' feel oif 'e was gone. Bu' Oi nevah felt 'im go… Oi know 'e was aloive somewhere."

"Are ye talking abou' Mungojerrie", Tumble asked his sister and Asp and Alonzo stared at them.

"Our Mungojerrie", Alonzo asked.

"Oi thoink so", Teazer said. "Oi me' 'im on ma way 'ere an' Oi realoized oit must've been 'im."

Alonzo walked up to the door and hollered:

"Mungojerrie get your lazy tail in here!"  
>Jerrie stumbled in hurriedly.<p>

"Oi'm sa sorry Alonzo Oi didn' know she'd follow me 'ere", he said hurriedly thinking that was why Alonzo was mad. "Oi can ge' 'er back to 'er family oif ya wan' me too!"

"That is not necessary Jerrie and I am not mad at you."

"Then… whoi did ya 'oller at me?"

"Mungojerrie meet Rumpleteazer", Asp said happily. "Rumpleteazer, Mungojerrie."

The two calicos stared at each other and Jerrie slowly walked over to her.

"T-Teazah", eh stuttered out. "Ois… Ois tha' really you?"

"Yes", she said feeling tears in her eyes and the next second she was engulfed in a huge hug.

"Oh ma little sistah", Jerrie said hugging her close. "Of course only you woul' be ma' enough ta cloimb tha barricade…"

"Here comes a tom in uniform", Cori yelled and Alonzo and Asp hurried outside and found their friends surrounding a tom in uniform. They were all aiming at him with their guns.

"What brings you to this place?" Cori went on.

"I come here as a volunteer", Bustopher said.

"You wear an army uniform", Ad growled.

"That's why they let me through."

"You've got some years behind you sir", Misto said.

"There's much that I can do!"

"You see that prisoner over there?" Tugger spat and aimed his gun at Deuteronomy. "A volunteer like you!"

"A spy who calls himself Deuteronomy", Quaxo growled.

"He's going to get it too..." Cori stated calmly.

"They're getting ready to attack!" someone yelled and everyone's attention was on the soldiers. Alonzo yelled for Jerrie and then threw his riffle to Bustopher.

"Take this and use it well!" he said and took the offered riffle Asp was handing him. "But if you shoot us in the back, you'll never live to tell!"

"I would never do such a thing", Bustopher said. "And should I shoot you in the back I will let you kill me."

"Platoon of sappahs advancing towar' tha barricade! Troops behoind 'em, fifty men or more!" Tumble yelled from his peaking hole in the barricade. The students took their positions and readied their guns.

"Wait for it", Alonzo said and Asp was beside him and Teazer beside him. The soldiers got closer. "FIRE!"

The gunshots echoed from the barricade, the students had made hole to stick their guns out through so they were protected well. But suddenly a shot hit the place just beside Alonzo's head. The black and white tom stumbles to the side from the shock.

"Sniper!" Asp yells. Bustopher looks around and sees the sniper aiming for Alonzo again and with one single shot he hit him and they can see the soldiers running away from the other side.

"See how they run away!" Misto cheers.

"By EC we've won the day!" Tugger said. Did you notice no one is saying _His_ name anymore? I am soooo pleased with myself… right forgot myself there… on with the story!

"Ha they can't defeat us", Quaxo cheered.

"They will be back again" Alonzo said getting up, feeling Asp hold onto his arm, to make sure he was there. "They will attack again."

Alonzo walked over to Bustopher and everyone watched the two.

"Thank you signore", he said. "You saved my life and the life of the revolution. I will thank you more when our battle is won."

Bustopher smiled at the younger tom.

"Give me no thanks sir", he said. "There is something that you can do."

Alonzo cocked an eyebrow. "What is it? Speak and I shall give it to you if it is in my power."

"Give me that spy Deuteronomy. Let me take care of him."

"The law is inside out and the world is upside down", Deuteronomy exclaimed.

"Quiet traitor", Alonzo spat at him and then turned to Bustopher. "Do what you have to do Signore, that tom is yours to do as you please." Alonzo turned away and put his arm around a small brown tom that Bustopher didn't know the name of, but he guessed it might be that Munkustrap. The lad was of the kind queens fell for, they would call him cute. Maybe that was the tom that his daughter had fallen for. Alonzo turned to his troops.

"The enemy may be regrouping", he said calmly. "Hold yourself in readiness. Come my friends, back to your positions. The night is falling fast..." he moved away with that small tom and Bustopher smiled at their friendship. He would try his best to watch over that young tom… Bustopher bows down and grabbed hold of Deuteronomy and dragged him away.

* * *

><p>When they were out of sight and earshot of the students Bustopher turned to him, pulled out a knife and said:<br>"We meet again."

"You've hungered for this all your life", Deuteronomy growled. "Come on and do it then. Take your revenge! How right you should kill with a knife! "

"You talk too much", Bustopher said as he used the knife to cut the ropes. "Your life is safe in my hands." He helped Deuteronomy stand.

"I don't understand", Deuteronomy said.

"You don't have to, just get out of here."

"Valjean, take care, I'm warning you..."

"Clear out of here."

Deuteronomy starts to walk away while he growls:  
>"Once a thief, forever a thief! What you want you always steal! You would trade your life for mine. Yes, Valjean, you want a deal. Shoot me now for all I care! If you let me go beware, you'll still answer to Deuteronomy!"<p>

Bustopher rolled his eyes and said with a sigh:  
>"You are wrong, and always have been wrong. I'm no worse than any tom. You are free, and there are no conditions. What is there for me to blame on you, all you have done is your job and duty, nothing more. If I come out of this alive I will let you do it once again. You'll find me at number fifty-five Rue Plumet. I do not doubt our paths will cross again."<p>

He fired his gun into the air and Deuteronomy runs, Bustopher hears some applause from the students who must think Deuteronomy is now dead. As Bustopher walks towards them he hears Alonzo's soft voice. He was giving orders to his followers.

"Coricopat, you take the watch", he said gently. "They won't attack until it's light. Everybody stay awake, we must be ready for the fight... For the final fight." Alonzo looked at the big flag not too far from them. "Let no tom sleep tonight!"

* * *

><p>Munk was trying to pick the lock of his 'cell' but it wasn't working and he had heard all the gunshots and he feared the worst. He slammed his fist against the door and sunk to the floor with his back leaning on the wood. He leaned one elbow on his knee and ran a hand through his headfur in frustration.<p>

"I have to get out there", he said and looked at the moon. "My friends need me… I must get there!" Suddenly the door behind him opened and he fell backwards and landed on the hallway floor, looking up at his older brother.

"Stop trying to pick the lock when you have a rascal for older brother", Macavity said.

"Mac I got to get there!"

"I can't allow you to get to the barricade… but…"

"But?"

"Father hasn't come back… something might have happened."

"You think they found out he-"

"I think that friend of yours figured him out and that they either killed him or is keeping him hostage. We must get to the barricades and talk to the officers in charge there." He threw a coat to Munkustrap and then stepped aside. His brother flew up and hurried outside.

* * *

><p>It didn't take them long to get to the guards' camp and after Macavity told them who they were they let them inside and led them to a tent. In that tent they found their father.<p>

"Father, thank EC", Macavity said as they hurried over. "We thought the revolutionists got you."

"They did", Deuteronomy said. "Thanks to a little street rat Tumblebrutus."

"You got 'defeated' by a kitten", Mac asked keeping back a grin.

"He popped out of the sewers and blew my cover. But something good came out of it…"

"What", Munkustrap asked.

"I've found him."

His sons groaned, well aware of what their father meant.

"Dad please not Valjean again", Munk said.

"He's at the barricades", Deuteronomy said. "When we attack at daybreak I will vanquish him once and for all!"

"Dad", Munk said and Deuteronomy looked at him. "My friends are at the barricades."

"I know that… don't worry Munkustrap. You can find new friends, better friends."

"Father you can't just kill all of them", Macavity said. "They are young and foolish but that is no reason to destroy them!"

"They are a threat to this community and I will not allow that."

"But father my friends-" Munk began.

"Are all gone tomorrow!" Deuteronomy roared.

"No father!" Munk cried in devastation and Macavity grabbed his arms and held him back. "You can't kill them! They are just boys!"

"And they will be dead by lunchtime tomorrow!"

"If not they give themselves up", an officer said. "We will not kill those who give themselves up or leave freely. We will call to them, offering them an opportunity."

Munkustrap's face lit up and he started plotting, not knowing that Macavity did too. Macavity pulled him away from the tent and when they were outside Macavity leaned close.

"I can't allow you to fight on the barricades", he whispered. "But we can go there to say goodbye… and to give them a way out."

Munk nodded and in the protection of the dark they snuck towards the barricades.

* * *

><p>Alonzo sat with his back against a trashcan, Asp was curled up at his side and they two of them watch the fire. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie sat together talking in hushed voices. Most of the toms sat down looking at the stars or into the fires, only little Tumblebrutus didn't. He tried with all his might to stay awake at Asparagus' side. Alonzo chuckled.<p>

"Rest Tumblebrutus", he said gently.

"Bu' ya said", Tumble began.

"I said let no _tom_ sleep tonight. You are not a tom yet so sleep."

"But… I'm-" He was cut short by Plato singing:

_**Drink with me to days gone by  
>Sing with me the songs we knew<strong>_ – Jerrie smiled at the younger tom and sang:__

**_'ere's ta pretty goirls who wen' ta our 'eads_**. – Teazer hit him and with a chuckle Cori took over:__

**_Here's to witty girls who went to our beds_**. – Then the three of them sang in harmony: _**  
>Here's to them and here's to you!<br>**_  
>Alonzo chuckled at them and then noticed Asp rest his head on his shoulder while he sang sadly:<em><strong><br>Drink with me to days gone by  
>Can it be you fear to die?<strong>_ – He looked up at the sky._**  
>Will the world remember you<br>When you fall?  
>Could it be your death<br>Means nothing at all?**_ – He looked at Alonzo with big sad eyes._**  
>Is your life just one more life?<strong>_ – Alonzo hugged him to sooth his worries.__

**_All:_**  
><strong><em>Drink with me to days gone by<em>**  
><strong><em>To the life that used to be<em>**

**_Teazer:_**  
><strong><em>At tha shroine of friendship, nevah say doie<em>**

**_Toms:_**  
><strong><em>Let the wine of friendship never run dry<em>**

**_All:_**  
><strong><em>Here's to you and here's to me<em>**

**_Tugger:_**  
><strong><em>Do I care if I should die<em>**  
><strong><em>Now she goes across the sea?<em>**  
><strong><em>Life without Cassie<em>**  
><strong><em>Means nothing at all.<em>**  
><strong><em>Would you weep, Cassandra,<em>**  
><strong><em>Should Rum Tum Tugger fall?<em>**  
><strong><em>Will you weep, Cassie,<em>**  
><strong><em>For me? <em>**– Alonzo smiled and got up and walked over to Tugger.

"Don't worry Tuggs", he said. "You will see her again. Tomorrow we will win and life here in the yard will be better. The Everlasting cat herself will show them that."

"You still intend to steal the flag", Cori asked.

"Yes", Alonzo said. "It will be the only way for them who want to crush us to see that we are in the right."

"Don't you mean _you're _in the right", Tugger said. "You and Munkustrap started all this."

"Yeah where is he anyway", Plato asked and Alonzo's face darkened. "He… he is coming isn't he?"

"'e's trying", Teazer said. "'e's fathah locked 'im insoide tha 'ouse. There was no woi out for 'im…"

"So he won't be coming then", Cori growled. "Is he even trying?"

"Oi… Oi don' know…"

"That lousy-"

"Cori", Alonzo snapped and they looked at him. "It was not his choice but we have to finish his work for him and who knows. Maybe we'll do it better than him." Alonzo looked at all his soldiers and smiled. "Everyone go to rest I'll take the watch."

"But you said-" Tugger began.

"Even a stubborn bastard like me can change his mind", Alonzo said smiling. "Everyone rest I'll-"

"I'll take the guard", Bustopher said as he walked up towards them. "You are all still young and need your sleep."

Alonzo nodded to him and looked at his soldiers and one by one they lied down to sleep. Alonzo sat with his back against the barricade, one arm around Asp and the smaller tom was leaning on him, hugging Tumblebrutus close.

"They almost looks like a family", Bustopher chuckled. "Friends as close as brothers." He looked at Asp, whose name he didn't know. "So you're the one my little Demeter has fallen for?" He sat down on a stone and looked up at the sky and then back at the young tom he'd come to protect. He rubbed his face, looked up at the moon and sang:_**  
><strong>__**EC on high  
>Hear my prayer<br>In my need  
>You have always been there<strong>_

**_He is young_**  
><strong><em>He's afraid<em>**  
><strong><em>Let him rest<em>**  
><strong><em>Heaven blessed.<em>**  
><strong><em>Bring him home<em>**  
><strong><em>Bring him home<em>**  
><strong><em>Bring him home.<em>** – He looked at Asp and then at Alonzo and felt something for the young lad. He wanted him home and safe too. He turned to the sky again and sang for Alonzo's sake:__

**_He's like the son I might have known_**  
><strong><em>If EC had granted me a son.<em>**  
><strong><em>The summers die<em>**  
><strong><em>One by one<em>**  
><strong><em>How soon they fly<em>**  
><strong><em>On and on<em>**  
><strong><em>And I am old<em>**  
><strong><em>And will be gone.<em>**

**_Bring him peace_**  
><strong><em>Bring him joy<em>**  
><strong><em>He is young<em>**  
><strong><em>He is only a boy <em>**– He looked around. Everyone there were only boys! He looked at the sky and sang again:__

**_You can take_**  
><strong><em>You can give<em>**  
><strong><em>Let them be<em>**  
><strong><em>Let them live<em>**  
><strong><em>If I die, let me die<em>**  
><strong><em>Let them live<em>**  
><strong><em>Bring them home<em>**  
><strong><em>Bring them home<em>**  
><strong><em>Bring them home.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC and as before recognizing something from les mis. or CATS I don't own it!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

Part 8

"Pst", Alonzo twitched in his sleep at the sound. "Pst! Zo!" He opened his eyes slowly and looked around in the dark. That old tom stood near Misto and Quaxo keeping watch.

"Then it can't have been him who pst me…" Alonzo mumbled.

"No you idiot it's me!" a voice said and Alonzo turned around and saw someone peak through the hole in the barricade. He recognized those eyes.

"Munk", he hissed and reached his hand out through a hole left by a few bullets from the fight. Munk grasped his hand. "Thank EC that you finally came to join us."

Munk's eyes saddened.

"You didn't come to join us", Alonzo stated and Munk's grip on his hand hardened.

"I wanted to and still want Lonzo it's just-"

"Save it. Your rich family doesn't want to let you."

"Buddy I-"

"Save it."

An uncomfortable silence was between them and then Alonzo sighed.

"So if you didn't come here to join us", Alonzo asked. "Why are you here?"

"My brother and I overheard our father and the officers plan their next attack", Munk said. "We came to warn you."

"What are they planning?"

"They are going to kill you all tomorrow Lonzo… If you still plan to steal the flag you must do it tomorrow."

"Then I will."

"Alonzo… they said that if anyone of you gave up they wouldn't kill those cats…" Alonzo looked back at the sleeping cats sleeping and his brow furrowed.

"Right", he said. "So if they put down their guns they will be spared."

"Yes! Put the guns down, fight another day, win another day."

"I will order the others to do so if it comes to it, if the guards keep their word. But Munkustrap I won't put my gun down, I will not fight another day. Tomorrow I will steal the flag."

"No Lonz."

"Yes. The people has suffered enough." Alonzo heard someone move around behind him. "Munkustrap, hurry up and leave someone is coming."

Alonzo was about to pull his hand back when Munk grasped it again.

"Alonzo please promise me you won't do anything stupid", Munk begged.

"I will not do anything stupid Munk, you have my word. Go now… quickly!"

Munk ran off and Alonzo turned to see Tugger glaring at him.

"He came to warn us Tugger", Alonzo said and lied down again. "But not to join."

Tugger glared at him again and lied down. Alonzo pulled Asp and Tumble closer again and fell asleep. Munkustrap watched the barricades as they hurried away and he and Macavity stayed at the officers' tent to watch everything unfold the next day.

* * *

><p>After the longest night of their lives the revolutionists awoke and ate a quick breakfast made up by bread and some water.<p>

"Who do ya wanna rebel Alonzo", Teazer asked and everyone turned to the patched leader. Alonzo sighed.

"Because they didn't keep their word", he answered her.

"Who?"

"The latest revolutionists", Alonzo explained. "When our great grandparents were kittens the junkyard was as it is now… It was ruled by a dictator by the name of Firefroadfiddle. He was called the fiend of the Thames."

Had this been a movie my friends you would have seen pictures of a big battle with swords and guns from both sides and high above on a balcony you would have seen a black shadow with red glowing eyes.

"He was even crueler than anyone we can imagine and he ruled over the yard like the tyrants of old. But there was one who led the rebellion against him. Firefroadfiddle's own brother. He led the rebellion and managed to snatch the black flag of the Jellicles."

Had this again been a movie you would have seen a picture of a tom standing on a hill waving a black flag above his head. A flag that was slowly turning white and this cat's eyes would blaze red too.

"Whot was 'is name", Teazer asked.

"The Great Rumpus Cat", Alonzo said. "He promised to let the Jellicles leave in much better conditions and with no dictatorship. The junkyard guards were going to rule with a fair and just hand…"

"That didn't work out", Tugger snorted. "Soon enough the guards started to misuse their powers and Rumpus Cat was killed by his own men. The guards still rule over us."

"But not for much more", Alonzo said and got up. "We are changing everything. We will with the help of the Everlasting Cat herself chose a wise and just leader that can guide us when we need it and he or she will have a court to help in the decisions. The leader will only be allowed to sit for four years before the people elect a new one."

"Tha's a groit oidea", Teazer said. "No one woill be able ta misuse tha powah agaoin!"

"But I thought we were giving all the power to the people", Cori said confused.

"We are", Alonzo said. "The people can choose if they want to exchange the leader earlier and they chose who to lead, leader and court must be approved of by the people."

"But-"

"Oh no!" Quaxo screamed in terror and they turned to him.

"What s it Quaxo", Alonzo asked.

"All those guns and ammunition that Asp and Tumble brought is gone!"

"WHAT?" Alonzo flew up. "How is that possible?"

"The snipah", Jerrie said. "When 'e go' 'ere 'e must've 'ad 'elp an' those tha' 'elped him took tha thoings!"

Bustopher on the other hand realized it must've been Deuteronomy who took them when Bustopher let him run.

"Damn", Alonzo swore.

"Don't worry", Tugger said. "The people will help."

They all looked out at the yard and Alonzo's brow furrowed.

"The people have not stirred", he said darkly and they all looked at him horrified. "We are abandoned by those who still live in fear."

"The people have not heard", Cori said darkly. "Yet we will not abandon those who cannot hear."

"Let us not waste lives", Tugger said.

"Right", Alonzo said and turned to the toms that were at his side. "Let all fathers of children go from here."

"No", a tom yelled. "We won't abandon you!"

"Do you want to abandon your families", Alonzo asked and those who had children looked uneasily at each other. Alonzo smiled. "You did what you could but please… go. Fight another day my friends if you must, but not today."

"But Alonzo", Misto said.

"Misto", Alonzo said and turned to the twins. "Quaxo, you shall go as well."

"What?" Quaxo yelled. "No we stay here!"

"You are still just kids", Alonzo said. "Take Tumble with you and bring the fathers home through the sewers."

"No", Misto said and stepped up to stand beside Admetus and Cori. "We stay here. It is our choice."

"You must AGH!" Alonzo sunk to his knee pressing a hand to his shoulder.

"LONZ!" Many voices cried.

"They are attacking again", Tugger yelled while Asp rushed over to Alonzo with a bandaged that he hurriedly put around his shoulders.

"Fire at will!" Alonzo roared, took his gun and they all attacked.

* * *

><p>After a long fight Alonzo yelled to Plato:<p>

"How do we stand, Plato? Make your report!"

"We've guns enough", Plato grunted. "But ammunition's short."

"Let me go into the streets", Quaxo said. "There are bodies all around, ammunition to be had."

Alonzo grabbed the young tom's shoulder.

"I won't let you go", he said sternly. "It's too much of a chance."

"The same is true", Quaxo shot back. "For any tom here!"

"Let me go", Bustopher said putting a hand on Quaxo's shoulder. "He's no more than a boy but I am old and I have nothing to fear."

Tumble rolled his eyes and threw away the gun Admetus had asked him to hold.

"Ya nee' somebody quickah", he said and flew up the barricade. "An' Oi volunteer!"

"Come back 'ere Tumble don' ya dare", Teazer yelled and tried to grab him. Asparagus ran forward.

"Someone pull him down at once!" Cori yelled and Asp flew past them and up the barricade and towards the young tom.

"Look at me", Tumble called. "Oi'm almost there!" Asparagus grabbed him.

A shot rang out loudly and Asp and Tumble fell down from the barricade.

"Are ya crazy koid", Jerrie said pulling up Tumble so he stood up. "Sweet EC boi 'ave you no fear?"

"Oi do", Tumble said. "Bu' ya needed 'elp an' Oi was yer best chance."

"You could have gotten killed", Asparagus said getting up, he was pale and shaking.

"Bu' you said we alwois wanna proof ourselves", Tumble said looking at him sadly. "Tha we alwois mus' proof ourselves to tha boigger cats!"

"That we must… but not like this. Don't you remember your own words?"

"Whot?"

"Little people know", Asp said calmly. "When little people fight, we may look easy pickings but we've got some bite."

"**_So nevah koick a dog  
>Because 'e's jus' a pup<br>We'll foight loike twenty armies  
>An' we won' goive up<br>So you'd bettah run for covah  
>When tha pup grows up<em>**", Tumble sang lowly.

"Exactly", Asp said and groaned and Alonzo walked over and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Asp are you okay?" he asked. The smaller tom turned to him.

"I don't think I can stand anymore", he said and his knees gave out underneath him.

"Asp!"

"Buddy no", Ad cried in alarm and others shouted the little tom's name and Jerrie and Teazer pulled Tumble back.

"Asp what's wrong?" Alonzo asked holding the brown tom in his arms. He let the smaller tom lean against him with his head at the crook of Alonzo's neck.  
>Alonzo felt something wet on Asparagus' back. He pulled his paw back and saw the crimson color on it. His eyes widened.<p>

"Asp, you're hurt", he exclaimed. "You need some help."

"Get bandages", Ad screamed.

"Oh, Bast, it's everywhere!" Alonzo almost looked hysteric and Asp put his paw up on Alonzo's cheek. Alonzo looked down on him and saw the small smile on his lips. Asp's eyes looked a bit dull and he sang softly:

**_Don't you fret, Signore Alonzo  
>I don't feel any pain<br>A little fall of rain  
>Can hardly hurt me now<br>You're here, that's all I need to know_** – He leaned his head on Alonzo again.****

**_And you will keep me safe_**  
><strong><em>And you will keep me close<em>**  
><strong><em>And rain will make the flowers grow.<em>**

Alonzo's eyes widened in fear.****

"But you will live, Asp", he cried. "Dear EC up above! If I could heal your wounds with words of love." Asparagus smiled again and took Alonzo's paw in his and went on singing:****

**_Just hold me now, and let it be._**  
><strong><em>Shelter me, comfort me<em>**

****"No", Alonzo said tears finding their way to his eyes, the other revolutionists realized what was about to happen so they took off their hats and caps or just lowered their heads.****

"You would live a hundred years", Alonzo said gently. "If I could show you how. I won't desert you now..."And yet again Asparagus smiled before continuing:****

**_The rain can't hurt me now_**  
><strong><em>This rain will wash away what's past<em>**  
><strong><em>And you will keep me safe<em>**  
><strong><em>And you will keep me close<em>**  
><strong><em>I slept in your embrace so fast.<em>**

**_The rain that brings you here_**  
><strong><em>Is Heaven-blessed!<em>**  
><strong><em>The skies begin to clear<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'm at rest <em>**– Asp closed his eyes and smiled gently.**_  
>A breath away from where you are<br>I've come home from so far_**

**_So don't you fret, Signore Alonzo_** – Alonzo's tears started to fall and he bowed down his head and sang with him, overlapping his words.  
><strong><em>I don't feel any pain<br>A little fall of rain  
>Can hardly hurt me now<em>**

******_Alonzo (Zo, overlapping):  
>Hush-a-bye, dear Aspy,<br>You won't feel any pain  
>A little fall of rain<br>Can hardly hurt you now  
>I'm here<em>** – He gently caressed Asp's head.

**_Asp:  
><em>****_That's all I need to know  
>And you will keep me safe<br>And you will keep me close_**

**_Zo (overlapping):_**  
><strong><em>I will stay with you<br>Till you are sleeping_**

**_Asp (fading):_**  
><strong><em>And rain...<em>**

**_Zo:_**  
><strong><em>And rain...<em>**

**_Asp:_**  
><strong><em>Will make the flowers...<em>**

**_Zo:_**  
><strong><em>Will make the flowers... grow...<em>**

Asparagus goes limp in Alonzo's arms and the patched tom screams in anguish and sorrow and hugs his lover, I surely hope you aren't surprised, and wept. Bustopher turned to the other toms with big sad eyes.

****"He is the first to fall", he said sadly. "The first of us to fall upon this barricade. But tell me now, because I do not know you so well." He turned towards Alonzo and Asp again. "Who is the tom who died for his friend?"

"His name was Asparagus", Admetus said sniffling. "His life was hard and dark, yet he was unafraid."

"We will fight here in his name", Misto growled.

"He will not die in vain", Plato hissed.

"He will not be betrayed!" Quaxo yelled.

Alonzo gets up from the ground with Asparagus still in his arms. He walks past the others and into the den where they had talked before. He put Asp down on  
>the table in there, picked up his black and long coat and put it over his beloved before walking towards the door.<p>

"Let's finish this", he growled and stepped outside. Everyone looked at him and his took the gun offered by a tom. Alonzo walked up to the barricade and they could hear the army officer yell:

"You at the barricade listen to this the cats of the yard sleep in their beds. You have no chance, no chance at all. Why throw your lives away? If you put down your guns and come out we will let you go unharmed!"

"Alonzo", Ad asked. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm gonna tell you what you're gonna do", Alonzo said calmly.

"Zo", Plato said worriedly.

"The toms with mates and children, Quaxo, Misto, Plato and all those who don't want to are going to leave. Now."

The three young toms protested at once.

"That's an order", Alonzo screamed at them and they cowered back in fear. "I do not want to see anyone else die! If I were to decide you would all go away from here!"

"Bu'", Teazer began.

"And you too Rumpleteazer", Alonzo roared. "Go, bring these good lads home and don't come back again! I will not see anyone else die."

"Then what are you going to do", Tugger asked crossing his arms and they all saw Alonzo look at the flag.

"Are you crazy", Cori said. "You can't get to it now!"

"I can and I will", Alonzo said. "I have a plan." He turned to them. "But I will only have volunteers join. If" he stopped Plato, Tumble and the twins' attempt to volunteer. "-the cats volunteering are my age or my seniors."

It was quiet for a bit and then Admetus stepped forward.

"What do you want us to do?"

Alonzo smirked.

* * *

><p>Munkustrap was watching in horror from his brother's arms as he saw Tumble and Asparagus tumble off the barricade. He had no idea of what had happened and then he heard a scream so filled with anguish it made him, Mac and the soldiers all pale. Had they killed the little kitten perhaps?<p>

"Don't worry Munk", Mac tried to reassure him. "At least you will be able to meet your queen again."

"But at the prize of all my friends?"

"I know it is hard but-" Mac was cut short by the shout from the officer.

"You at the barricade listen to this the cats of the yard sleep in their beds. You have no chance, no chance at all. Why throw your lives away? If you put down your guns and come out we will let you go unharmed!"

"They keep their word", Macavity said. "That's a first."

"What do you think Lonz is gonna do?"

"He's your friend! I should ask you!"

"Don't think I don't know you tried to rebel too", Munk said smirking. "Alonzo still talks about that."

Macavity blushed. "I… you… he… uh…"

"You called him Riviera", Munk smirked. "But I never told you his last name and he didn't tell me, actually Alonzo never tells it to anyone, so how did you know? If you are not the Hidden Paw that Alonzo used to work with."

"I never called myself something as corny as that!" He looked away and when Munk looked in the other direction he smirked. "The Napoleon of Crime on the other paw…"

Munk twirled around to stare at him and saw the smile. He grinned back at his brother and then they heard:

"We give up!"

Munk looked at the barricade and saw Mungojerrie, Admetus, Coricopat, Tugger and a dozen of other toms that he didn't know by name. They were all coming towards them, unarmed and with their hands above their heads… but where was Alonzo? The soldiers went up to arrest the revolutionists when Tugger screamed:

"Long live the rebellion!" and he ran away as did the others. Munk watched in awe and absolute terror as the guards firstly gaped in shock and then started to fire at the toms, somehow they all missed. Munk suspected guilt for killing the kitten was behind it. Then he noticed something else, his father was going into the sewers… with a gun! Macavity saw it too and looked at Munk.

"Buddy if you try to calm down the rebels or the soldiers", he said. "I'll go after dad."

"But what if they won't listen to me?"

"Just try." And with that Macavity got down into the sewers too.

* * *

><p>"Ois oit moi faul' Asp go' koilled", Tumble asked Bustopher as they walked through the sewers. "Oi mean 'and't Oi cloimbed tha barricade-"<p>

"Someone else would 'ave", Teazer said. "An' Asp would've troied tha pull tha' tom down too."

"Bu' Lonzo go' so mad… at me."

"No no no", Bustopher said. "The lad got mad at himself for not keeping you and Asparagus back. He is also angry at the soldiers. He cares more about others than himself. Why do you think he sent us down here?"

"But… whot ois 'e gonna do?"

"Oi thoink", Teazer said sadly. "That tha maniac are gonna troi an' steal tha flag…"

"But that's suicide", Plato said. "If he tries it on his own he's gonna die!"

"But if he managed to touch it", Misto said. "Then EC will show who's in the right…"

"Is that what this was all about", Bustopher asked. "Taking the flag?"

"Yes", Quaxo said. "We want to gain more power in this yard."

"We we or we as in poorer cats?"

"We poorer cats sir", Misto said.

"But you won't have it", a voice growled and a shot was fired. All the rebels dove behind the corner, their guns at the ready. "You will all die here!"

"Okay", Misto said and loaded his riffle. "On my signal we step out and take this bastard out Quax, Plato."

"Right", the other two said.

"One, two, the-"

"Hold it", Bustopher said and grabbed his shoulder. "We can solve this in a sneakier way."

"How?" Plato asked and Bustopher turned to Tumble.

"Whot", the kit asked and Bustopher and the others smirked at him. They had noticed no one had before. Tumble's clothes were covered in red.

* * *

><p>"I know you are there", Deuteronomy yelled aiming at the wall. "Show yourselves!"<p>

"It's you, Deuteronomy!" Bustopher yelled finally recognizing the voice and the toms turned around and look at him in shock. "I knew you wouldn't wait too long, the faithful servant at his post once more!"

Bustopher steps around the corner holding Tumble in his arms. Thelittle kit has his eyes closed and Deuteronomy see all the blood and guesses that the kit is hurt. The kitten had his head resting on Bustopher's shoulder and he looked sweaty and sick.

"This kit's done no wrong", Bustopher went on. "And he needs a doctor's care."

"I warned you I would not give in", Deuteronomy says aiming at Bustopher with his gun. "I won't be swayed."

"Another hour yet", Bustopher begs and motions for Misto and the others to get going. Misto nods and waves some of the toms forward and they creep through the  
>darkness without Deuteronomy seeing them.<p>

"And then I'm yours", Bustopher went on. "And all our debts are paid."

Deuteronomy snorted. "The man of mercy comes again and talks of justice."

"Come, time is running short", another signal for Misto and more rebels leave. "Look down Deuteronomy! He's standing in his grave please give way, there is a young life to save!"

Deuteronomy looked at the pale and hurt little kit and thought of his own sons and with a sigh he said:

"Take him Valjean, before I change my mind! I will be waiting 24601."

Bustopher nodded and hurried off, followed by the last of the rebels.

"What was all that about", Quaxo asked. "What did he mean with 24601?"

"Yeah and Valjean", Plato said. "Is that your name?"

"No…"

"Who is Valjean then", Misto asked as they hurried down the tunnels.

"An unfortunate tom who no one misses… except for Deuteronomy."

"You didn't kill him."

"No, he deserves worse than that, death is the cheapest way out. And I couldn't do it, even though he has done horrible things to me, but most of them he did in the line of duty."

"But he betrayed us and was going to get us all killed", Plato yelled.

"But he didn't thanks to this young lad here", Bustopher said lifting up Tumble a little.

"Can Oi open ma oiyes now?" Tumble asked.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Deuteronomy watched his enemy run off and<br>sank to his knees and looked at the ground. He sang:

**_Who is this tom?  
><em>_What sort of devil is he_**  
><strong><em>To have me caught in a trap<em>**  
><strong><em>And choose to let me go free?<em>**  
><strong><em>It was his hour at last<em>**  
><strong><em>To put a seal on my fate<em>**  
><strong><em>Wipe out the past<em>**  
><strong><em>And wash me clean off the slate!<em>**  
><strong><em>All it would take<em>**  
><strong><em>Was a flick of his knife.<em>**  
><strong><em>Vengeance was his<em>**  
><strong><em>And he gave me back my life!<em>** – He looked up with an angry look on his face.****

**_Damned if I'll live in the debt of a thief!  
><em>****_Damned if I'll yield at the end of the chase.  
><em>****_I am the Law and the Law is not mocked  
><em>****_I'll spit his pity right back in his face  
><em>****_There is nothing on earth that we share  
><em>****_It is either Valjean or Deuteronomy! _**– He'd gotten up yelling the last part but slipped in the water and fell and with a devastated voice he sang:****

**_How can I now allow this tom  
><em>****_To hold dominion over me?  
><em>****_This desperate tom whom I have hunted  
><em>****_He gave me my life. He gave me freedom.  
><em>****_I should have perished by his hand  
><em>****_It was his right.  
><em>****_It was my right to die as well  
><em>****_Instead I live... but live in hell. _**– He got up slowly looking crazy.****

**_And my thoughts fly apart  
><em>****_Can this tom be believed?  
><em>****_Shall his sins be forgiven?  
><em>****_Shall his crimes be reprieved? _**– He looked down the tunnel where Bustopher had disappeared and didn't know how his son came creeping towards him from behind.****

**_And must I now begin to doubt,  
><em>****_Who never doubted all these years?  
><em>****_My heart is stone and still it trembles  
><em>****_The world I have known is lost in shadow.  
><em>****_Is he from heaven or from hell?  
><em>****_And does he know  
><em>****_That granting me my life today  
><em>****_This tom has killed me even so? _**– Deuteronomy looked at the gun in his hand and made a decision. He would never be able to catch Valjean, his son was on the side of the rebels, both of them even. His life was in ruin… there was no way out.****

**_I am reaching, but I fall  
><em>****_And the stars are black and cold  
><em>****_As I stare into the void  
><em>****_Of a world that cannot hold  
><em>****_I'll escape now from the world  
><em>****_From the world of Jean Valjean.  
><em>****_There is nowhere I can turn  
><em>****_There is no way to go on..._**

****He put the gun to his temple.

"Dad no", Macavity yelled and flew forward to stop his father but a shot rang out in the sewers. Macavity stopped with his arm outstretched towards his father. The body of Deuteronomy fell into the water of the sewer and was washed away before his son's eyes and Macavity slumped to the ground and cried for the loss of his father.

* * *

><p>Deuteronomy's body was flushed up further down the sewers and there Skimbleshanks stumbled over it as he was plundering some dead cats that had died in a fire. He was checking one of their mouths and found something shiny. He grinned evilly and sang:<p>

_**Here's a hint of gold  
><strong>__**Stuck into a tooth  
><strong>__**Pardon me good sir  
><strong>__**You won't be needing it no more.  
><strong>__**Shouldn't be too hard to sell.  
><strong>__**Add it to the pile  
><strong>__**Add it to the stock  
><strong>__**Here among the sewer rats  
><strong>__**A breath away from Hell  
><strong>__**You get accustomed to the smell.  
><strong>__**Well someone's got to clean 'em up, my friends  
><strong>__**Bodies on the highway  
><strong>__**Law and order upside down  
><strong>__**Someone's got to collect their odds and ends  
><strong>__**As a service to the town!**_

That's when he notices Deuteronomy's body.

"My God ain't-Sweet EC ain't it the inspector, well good day good sir a little down today are we? Have we caught a cold? You aren't so talkative today cat got your tongue?" He opened the mouth of the corpse. "Nope still there… oh well one tom's garbage another tom's treasure." He started to check Deuteronomy's clothes and hands and found a ring.****

**_Here's a tasty ring  
><em>****_Pretty little thing  
><em>****_Wouldn't want to waste it  
><em>****_That would really be a crime  
><em>****_Thank you sir, I'm in your debt  
><em>****_Here's another toy  
><em>****_Take it off the good ol' boy  
><em>****_His heart's no longer going  
><em>****_And he's lived his little time  
><em>****_But his watch is ticking yet!  
><em>****_Well, someone's got to clean them up, my friends  
><em>****_Before the little harvest  
><em>****_Disappears into the mud  
><em>****_Someone's got to collect their odds and ends  
><em>****_When the gutters run with blood. _****– **He got up putting the things in a sack and slung it over his shoulder and headed for the 'door' happily singing:

**_It's a world where the dog eats the dog  
><em>****_Where they kill for bones in the street  
><em>****_And EC in Her Heaven  
><em>****_She don't interfere  
><em>****_'Cause she's dead as the stiffs at my feet  
><em>****_I raise my eyes to see the heavens  
><em>****_And only the moon looks down  
><em>****_The harvest moon shines down!_**

He whistled as he headed home to his wife to show her his goods, grinning like a madman… err madtom.

* * *

In the meantime Munkustrap had abandoned his plan to try to stop the fighting between the students and guards. Tugger and the others were handling things perfectly and no one was suspecting Munkustrap to be a rebel so he got to the flag tower and started to climb. But then he saw something move on the other side and his eyes widened.

"Lonz", he exclaimed and the patched tom turned to him and Munk gasped when he saw the tear filled eyes. "Lonzo what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Alonzo said. "I'm getting the flag." Alonzo climbed on.

"Alonzo", Munk hissed. "Wait!" he followed.

"Leave Munk."

"No! Not until we got the flag!"

"Don't you get it? As soon as I touch it I will be an easy target for the soldiers. Someone will shoot me."

"No! They won't! The soldiers are hesitating to kill any young tom… after-"

"They killed Asp", Alonzo said in an emotionless tone and Munk's mouth fell agape. "Shot him down when he grabbed Tumblebrutus."

"Y… You mean Asp is", Munk said quietly. He imagined the smaller tom smiling at them as they entered the café.

_"Hello there Munkustrap, tea with one sugar and three drops of cream right and no cookies? I'll have it in a jiffy!"_

"Yes", Alonzo said, he was above Munkustrap. "And I will not let anyone else die."

"What are-" Munk began but Alonzo stomped down on his hands. "YAOW!" Munk lost his grip and tumbled down the tower. When he hit the ground the air was knocked out of him and he coughed. Then he got up looking at the patched tom climb upwards.

"Alonzo!" he called. "Al-" But he was cut short when a pair of paws covered his mouth.

"Shut it idiot", Macavity hissed. "He's gotta do what he's gotta do." He let go of Munk's mouth.

"But he's gonna get himself killed!"

"I know Munk… and so does he…" Macavity struggled to pull Munkustrap back and away from the tower.

* * *

**TBC Anything you recognize from Les Mis or CATS doesn't belong to me.**


	10. Chapter 9

Part 9

He struggled up over the edge and the sun blinded him for a few seconds, so he climbed up covering his eyes. It was bigger than he first had thought it and the white fabric gently touched his cheek as it moved in the autumn wind. The big white flag of the Jellicles with its cat-paw-print and moon in gold were almost inviting him to take it, to change it… to change it all. He watched what was going on below… no one was watching him.

"Now let's do this", he mumbled and got up and grabbed hold of the flag and pulled it up. "It is heavier than I thought it would be…"

* * *

><p>"Let me go", Tugger yelled at the top of his lounges as two soldiers were holding him at bay. "Let go you fat bastards! Long live the revolution!"<p>

"If you don't put me down I will personally castrate every single one of you", Admetus yelled. Two toms were holding him up by the legs and two others held him up by the arms. Ad was bleeding from a wound at his temple.

"Come any closer and I'll pierce your balls", Cori yelled at the top of his lounges.

"Whoa Cori some threat", Tugger said with a grin.

"Thank you and I intend to see it through."

"Do ya really wanna come closah", Jerrie asked aiming a sable at a guard's face. "Because oif ya do Oi'll rearrange your ugly face!"

A guard jumped him from behind and a furious fight began again as the rebels tried to free themselves. Jerrie smashed onto the ground and his sable was now aimed at him.

"I don't care what the officers said", the guard growled. "I will kill you and claim it was self-defense. Say good night brat!"

Jerrie closed his eyes and awaited the pain.

"OOF!" was all he heard and when he opened his eyes he saw Munkustrap stand above him rubbing his shoulder, that he had rammed the soldier whit.

"Stay away from my friend!" Munk yelled.

"Viva le resistance!" Macavity yelled and dove into the soldiers kicking and hitting everywhere he could… he was wearing a wine red shirt.

"Macs", Admetus exclaimed recognizing his old ally.

"Hello there Addie", Mac said. "In a situation are we?"

"Yes… can you get these four off of me?"

"Well since you asked so nicely…" Mac rushed the four toms and threw the two smallest, holding Ad's legs, away and pulled a gun and aimed at the face of another.

"Run", he said and the soldier bolted. Ad could now get up and headbutt the last one. Ad cleaned his hands on his trousers.

"Good job", he said.

"Freeze!" someone yelled and all the rebels found themselves surrounded by the guards, aiming their riffles at them.

"Throw down your weapons", an officer yelled, no rebel moved. "Do it now!"

Mac stepped forward… and threw down his gun. The others did too and was rushed and handcuffed.

"VIVA LE RESISTANCE!" a voice yelled up above and they turned to see Alonzo stand at the top of the flag tower, waving the big white flag.

"Stop him", an officer yelled. "Take him down!"

"NO!" Munk yelled as a soldier took aim. He ran towards the tom to stop the shot. BANG! Alonzo fell down at the top of the tower.

"ALONZO!" many voices yelled.

* * *

><p>Alonzo pushed himself up on his knees and looked at them as he supported himself on the flag and with gritted teeth he sang:<p>

**_I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
><em>_When hope was high_**  
><strong><em>And life worth living<em>**  
><strong><em>I dreamed that love would never die<em>**  
><strong><em>I dreamed that EC would be forgiving<em>** **– **Another shot hit him and he gasped but went on.

**_Then I was naive and unafraid_**  
><strong><em>And dreams were made and used and wasted<em>**  
><strong><em>There was no ransom to be paid<em>**  
><strong><em>No song unsung, no wine un-tasted<em>** – He got up on one foot, using the flag as support. He had tears in his eyes as he sang:

**_But the tigers come at night_**  
><strong><em>With their voices soft as thunder<em>**  
><strong><em>As they tear your hope apart<em>**  
><strong><em>As they turn your dream to shame<em>**

**_He slept a summer by my side_**  
><strong><em>He filled my days with endless wonder<em>**  
><strong><em>He stood by me through the tide<em>**  
><strong><em>But he was gone when autumn came<em>** – He got shot again and sunk down on his knees again. He could hear his name being shouted and commotion from below the tower. Yet he ignored it as he went on:

**_And still I dream he'll come back to me_**  
><strong><em>That we will live the years together<em>**  
><strong><em>But there are dreams that cannot be<em>**  
><strong><em>And there are storms we cannot weather<em>**

**_I had a dream my life would be_**  
><strong><em>So different from this hell I'm living<em>**  
><strong><em>So different now from what it seemed<em>**  
><strong><em>Now life has killed the dream I dreamed.<em>** – He used all his strength and flew up on both feet singing at the top of his lounges:

**_Red - the blood of angry men!  
><em>****_Black - the dark of ages past!  
><em>****_Red - a world about to dawn!  
><em>****_Black - the night that ends at last! _**– BANG! A fourth shot hit him and Alonzo fell down the tower, taking the flag with him.

* * *

><p>"ALONZO!" the rebels yelled in horror and tried to get free.<p>

"Let me go", Munk yelled. "I must get to him! Let me go!"

The soldiers refused and were being quite violent with their prisoners but then…

"STOP!" they all turned and saw the queens and toms of the yard, all of them armed and dead set on revenge.

"Drop your weapons", Bombalurina yelled at the soldiers.

"Do it now!" screamed a tom.

The soldiers one by one dropped their weapons and raised their hands.

"You failed", an officer said smugly. "That tom that got the flag is dead."

"He got the flag", someone yelled.

"But nothing has changed has it?"

"The people have united", Munk yelled. "Look around you!" the soldiers did so. "The people of the junkyard have had enough of your tyranny and are at our side at last! They come when-"

"We heard the voice of that young tom on top of the tower", said Jellylorum as she walked towards them with a riffle aimed at the officer in charge. "My husband always told me to help the people the best I could and he has helped every single one of the cats here. They want to repay the debt and get better lives. Lives were they aren't controlled by tyrants like you!"

"We did what was best for you", an officer yelled. "The Great Rumpus Cat gave us the job to watch over you!"

"You misused that right", Munkustrap yelled. "This is not what he would have wanted from you! The people should have a say in how things are ruled!"

"Well let's see what EC has to say about it", a soldier said. "Your friend took the flag but did it change anything? Are you sure EC is on your side? Was EC with him on top of that tower he would have been spared."

"EC gave him strength to deliver his long message", Tugger yelled. "It was her who helped him reach the top!"

"It was her who gave him strength", Cori added. "She held her hand above him to keep him safe as long as she could. She's with us!"

"Can you be sure", a soldier asked.

"There is only one way", Admetus said.

"It is", Macavity said and they all looked at him confused as he came walking towards them, no one had noticed he had left in the first place. "But just so you know… I didn't touch anything."

"Maca", Munk asked confused and Macavity grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the tower.

* * *

><p>They got around it and Munk fell to his knees, tears coming to his eyes. Alonzo lay on his stomach on a ledge. He was resting his head on his right arm while the left hung over the ledge's edge and part of the flag underneath him and the rest of it covering him like a blanket protecting him.<p>

"He lied like this when I found him", Macavity said in a thick voice.

"ARGH!" Admetus screamed in anguish seeing his friend's dead body. He sunk down on his knees and felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Tugger whose eyes were also red of tears. Then the two of them heard Cori sing softly:

**_Will you give all you can give  
>S<em>****_o that our banner may advance  
><em>****_Some will fall and some will live  
><em>****_Will you stand up and take your chance?  
><em>****_The blood of the martyrs  
><em>****_Will water the meadows in distance…_**

"Come", Admetus said putting his gun away and getting up. "Let's get him down…"

Admetus walked up to the tower and slowly Munk, Tugger, Cori, Jerrie and Macavity followed him and they slowly climbed the tower. They startled when they saw the look on Alonzo's face. He looked… pleased, peaceful and a small smile played at his lips, so small they could barely notice it. He looked as if he was sleeping a wonderful sleep, a sleep with good dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier<em>

As Alonzo lied on the ledge he sobbed in pain and sorrow, the flag was still white, only stained red by his blood.

"I failed", he sobbed. "Oh Asp my love forgive me, you died for no reason."

"_How can you say such a thing_?" a voice said and he felt a hand grabbing his left hand. He raised his eyes and saw Asparagus smile at him.

"Asp", he croaked. "Why are you here?"

"_I am here for you._" Asp smiled and caressed his cheek.

"I failed… I… didn't change a thing."

"_Of course you did._"

"No I-"

**_Hush-a-bye, dear Lonzy, _**- Asp caressed his cheek and Alonzo closed his eyes tears rolling down his cheeks.  
><em><strong>You won't feel any pain<br>**__**A little fall of rain  
><strong>__**Can hardly hurt you now  
><strong>__**I'm here **_– Asp dried away Alonzo's tears and with a small voice Alonzo sang:

**_That's all I need to know  
><em>****_And you will keep me safe  
><em>****_And you will keep me close_**

**_Asp (overlapping):  
><em>****_I will stay with you  
><em>****_Till you are sleeping_**

**_Zo (fading):  
><em>****_And rain..._**

**_Asp:  
><em>****_And rain..._**

**_Zo:  
><em>****_Will make the flowers..._**

**_Asp:  
><em>****_Will make the flowers... grow..._**

Alonzo's eyes had closed now and Asp smiled as he put the flag around his lover and then he took Alonzo's limp hand and after a little bit Alonzo grabbed his paw too and Asp helped him rise, his body remained where it was. Alonzo turned back to look at it and his eyes widened. The white flag of the Jellicles… it… he turned back to Asp and hand in hand they left.

* * *

><p>Munk sank down and moved the flag away and when the fabric was off he gently took his friend's shoulders and turned him over. They all gasped when they saw the four bullet holes. Munk buried his face in Alonzo's headfur and cried. Tugger put a hand on his shoulder and the other toms got closer and grabbed hold of the black and white tom and lifted him off the ground and began climbing down. Macavity was alone on the ledge were Alonzo had fallen. When Alonzo was lowered all assembled sang softly:<p>

**_Do you hear the people sing?  
><em>****_Singing a song of angry men?  
><em>****_It is the music of a people  
><em>****_Who will not be slaves again  
><em>****_When the beating of your heart  
><em>****_Echoes the beating of the drums  
><em>****_There is a life about to start  
><em>****_When tomorrow comes…_**

Macavity grabbed the flag pole and rose up the flag.

"Look", a little voice said. It was a tiny kit that had said it and she pointed at the flag and everyone gasped. The entire flag was red, blood red and on it was a black sable and a black new moon. Macavity had tears in his eyes and he raised the flag over his head shouting:

"Red from the blood of those who have died to bring us here and black… Black for the ending night! EC gave him right! EC gave us right!" The people cheered and Macavity climbed the tower and planted the flag at the top. The cats of the junkyard cheered wildly but Munkustrap looked around him in horror. Tugger, Admetus,  
>Cori and Jerrie brought away Alonzo's body, the soldiers were disarmed and taking off their uniform jackets, and Munk could not see his other friends…<br>where were Plato, Misto, Quaxo, Teazer and Tumble? Had they all died in this battle? He looked around for the familiar faces but saw none of them.

"No", he said and fled the scene.

Macavity held up a paw and the crowd quieted down.

"Our battle has been won", he said. "But we lost dear friends to get here. Alonzo and I started this fight but then my father found out of my 'betrayal' and forced me away. Alonzo did not give up like I did. He started again, with a new group. You are all thankful, I can see that. But be thankful to the right toms. Thanks to Mungojerrie", the calico looked up at the mention of his name and some cats pulled him forward so he got up on a crate so all could see him.

"Coricopat", the Siamese tom was pulled away from his twin sister and up on the crate.

"Admetus", the grey tom got grabbed from behind as he kissed a chocolate brown queen. He was lifted off the ground by the same soldiers, now ex-soldiers, that had tried to carry him off before and carried up to the crate.

"The Rum Tum Tugger", Macavity went on and Tugger was pulled away from a queen he was kissing, Cassandra.

"And", Macavity went on. "A group of cats that aren't-"

"We are 'ere!" Tumble yelled and jumped onto the crate. "'ello everybody tha name's Tumblebrutus an' thois ois ma sistah Rumpleteazah!" Teazer was lifted onto the crate. Macavity chuckled.

"Yes we are thankful to Rumpleteazer and Tumblebrutus too", he said. "And Plato, Mistofelees and Quaxo." The three toms got onto the crate. "These are the cats  
>you should be thankful to."<p>

"But you have forgotten three names", Plato said and turned to the crowd. "This had never been done without Alonzo Riviera!"

"Asparagus Junior", Misto went on. "Who fell at the barricade after saving a kitten."

Jelly gasped in horror and sank to the ground and her daughters hugged her and cried.

"An' Munkustrap Propheticus", Teazer said. "Who defoied 'is fathah an' 'elped starting thois."

"Even though his father kept him locked away for the more part of the fight", Admetus said. "He proofed himself in the end and came through for us."

"Munkus", Tugger yelled. "Get up here!"

But no one came.

"Munk?" Plato called.

"Munksy", Teazer tried but no answer came. "Where ois 'e?"

Macavity smiled. "I think I know…"

* * *

><p>Munk stood in the café watching the counter and the table he and his friends always sat at. The room was cold and dark and to his shock the floor was clean. There was no trace of the glass bottle Alonzo had smashed that night. Munk sunk down on one knee and touched the floor where it had smashed.<p>

"You even took yourself time to clean before you went off to your death", he mumbled. He watched the table and counted five chairs, Asp had a chair too, that would never be filled again and the table would surely stay empty forever. He couldn't imagine going here when there was no Asp to greet him and four other lost friends… he couldn't imagine anyone else go there either. Munk walked up to Alonzo's chair and put his paw on it. He sighed sadly and started to sing:

**_There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
>There's a pain goes on and on.<em>**  
><em><strong>Empty chairs at empty tables<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now my friends are dead and gone.<strong>_– He put his hands on the chairs belonging to Misto and Quaxo.

_**Here they talked of revolution.**_  
><em><strong>Here it was they lit the flame.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Here they sang about `tomorrow'<strong>_  
><em><strong>But for them tomorrow never came.<strong>_ – He backed away in sorrow and sang with tears going down his cheeks:

_**From the table in the corner**_  
><em><strong>They could see a world reborn<strong>_  
><em><strong>And they rose with voices ringing<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can hear them now!<strong>_  
><em><strong>The very words that they had sung<strong>_  
><em><strong>Became their last communion<strong>_  
><em><strong>On the lonely barricade at dawn.<strong>_

_**Oh my friends, my friends forgive me**_ – He dropped to his knees.  
><strong><em>That I live and you are gone.<em>**  
><strong><em>There's a grief that can't be spoken.<em>**  
><strong><em>There's a pain goes on and on.<em>** – He looked at the windows and could swear he saw Alonzo dragging the twins inside with a laughing Plato following. He turned away and looked at the floor and saw Asparagus clean it with a rag.

**_Phantom faces at the window._**  
><strong><em>Phantom shadows on the floor.<em>**  
><strong><em>Empty chairs at empty tables<em>**  
><strong><em>Where my friends will meet no more<em>**. – The ghost he had seen faded away and he hugged himself singing sadly:

**_Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me_**  
><strong><em>What your sacrifice was for<em>**  
><strong><em>Empty chairs at empty tables<em>**  
><strong><em>Where my friends will sing no more.<em>**

He cried but then felt a paw on his shoulder and looked up at Macavity who was smiling gently at him.

"Don't cry Munkus", he said. "Alonzo and Asparagus are in a better place now."

"But", Munk sniffled. "What off Mistofelees, Quaxo, Plato and Rumpleteazer oh EC what of little Tumblebrutus?"

"Were ya talking abou' us", Teazer said and Munk looked at her with big eyes.

"Teazer", he whispered and rose and she hurried over and hugged him. Munk looked at the door and saw the others who he had thought had died.

"You", he said and they bowed their head at him smiling. "All of you… how?"

"Thanks ta Alonzo an' tha' tom tha' volunteered", Teazer said. "Demetah's fathah."

"Demeter's…"

"Yes", Teazer said. "'urry ge' ta 'er!"

"That will not be necessary", a voice said and they turned to the door and saw Bustopher Jones with his arm around a smiling Demeter's shoulders.

"Demeter", Munk exclaimed and walked towards her and she smiled and then ran by him and hugged Rumpleteazer.

"I remember you my 'sister'" she said happily and Teazer looked really confused. "You comforted me and helped me and took care of me before daddy came."

"Uh well… Oi doid moi bes'…" Teazer said.

"And thanks to you I had it better than I could have until he came and then you unite me with my love", she says taking Teazer's paws into hers. "How can I thank you?"

Teazer wanted to say: "Let me marry him instead." But she smiled and said:

"Marry 'im an' Oi'll be 'appy."

Teazer was hugged again and then Demeter turned to Munkustrap. He looked at her oddly and she smiled and ran into his arms.

"I love you", she said.

"I… I love you too…"

"I want to spend my life with you… forever and ever. I want to raise a family and I want your love."

Munk pulled back a bit and looked at her.

"But Demeter because of me a dear friend was killed. How can you-"

She interrupted him by singing:

**_Every day  
>You walk with stronger step<em>**  
><em><strong>You walk with longer step<strong>_  
><em><strong>`The worst is over.'<strong>_ – She hugged him.

**_Munk:  
><em>****_Every day  
><em>_I will wonder every day_**  
><strong><em>Why did my friends have to die<em>**  
><strong><em>At the barricade?<em>** – She looked up at him.

**_Demeter:_**  
><strong><em>Don't think about it, Munkus!<em>**  
><strong><em>With all the years ahead of us!<em>**  
><strong><em>I will never go away<em>**  
><strong><em>And we will be together<em>**  
><strong><em>Every day.<em>** – She remembered the night of their first meeting.

**_Every day,_**  
><strong><em>We'll remember that night<em>**  
><strong><em>And the vow that we made:<em>**  
><strong><em>A heart full of love<em>**  
><strong><em>A night full of you<em>**  
><strong><em>The words are old<em>**  
><strong><em>But always true.<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, EC, for shame<em>**  
><strong><em>You did not even know my name!<em>** – They both laughed.

**_Munk:_**  
><strong><em>Dear Mad'moiselle<em>**  
><strong><em>I was lost in your spell.<em>**

**_Deme:_**  
><strong><em>A heart full of love<em>**  
><strong><em>No fear no regret<em>**  
><strong><em>`My name is Munkustrap Prophetikus'<em>**

**_Munk:_**  
><strong><em>Demeter, Demeter!<em>**

**_Deme:_**  
><strong><em>I saw you waiting and I knew.<em>**

**_Munk:_**  
><strong><em>Waiting for you<em>**  
><strong><em>At your feet<em>**

**_Deme:_**  
><strong><em>At your call<em>**

**_Both:_**  
><strong><em>And it wasn't a dream<em>**  
><strong><em>Not a dream after all<em>** – They kissed and everyone cheered, everyone but one…

Tumble who stood the furthest away from them didn't really understand what was going on, but he felt someone moving up behind him and he felt hands on his shoulders. But when he looked at his shoulders he saw nothing. He tensed up but no one noticed. He knew who used to touch him like that.

"Asp", he mumbled to himself. "Alonzo…" He looked up to his right and his eyes widened. He saw Asparagus watch Munk and Demeter with a soft smile. He felt the  
>paw on his left shoulder tremble a little and he hurriedly looked in that direction and saw Alonzo chuckled.<p>

"Thois can' be", he mumbled and closed his eyes. "Oi'm dreaming…" he looked up again but they were still there. He smiled big and looked at the older cats in the  
>room, no one noticed his smile.<p>

"Now that that's settled", Misto said and twirled around and aimed his gun for Bustopher. "Mind telling us about Valjean or better about 24601?"

"Misto what the hell", Ad said trying to grab his arm but the tux jumped aside.

"He never killed Deuteronomy", Misto went on. "He let the bastard run!"

"WHAT?" yelled the cats that had been at the barricade and Demeter and Munk looked at them confused.

"Deuteronomy caught up to us in the sewers", Plato went on. "He called this tom Valjean."

"But my father's name is Bustopher Jones", Demeter objected. "This must be a mistake."

"Well explain it to us then", Quaxo said. "24601, sounds like a prisoner's number to my ears."

"Father", Demeter exclaimed. "What are they talking about? Father you know you can trust me because I love you and will love you no matter what you might have done before. You saved me from Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots and you have cared for me ever since. Please father you will always have a place in my hurt and I will always be loyal to you. Can't you be loyal to me? Dad I-" But Bustopher cut her off by singing:

_**Not another word my child,  
><strong>__**There's something now that must be done.  
><strong>__**You've spoken from the heart  
><strong>__**And I must do the same  
><strong>__**There is a story, love,  
><strong>__**Of slavery and shame  
><strong>__**That you alone must know.**_

_**I never told you before  
><strong>__**You had enough of tears  
><strong>__**You've never known the truth  
><strong>__**The story you must hear  
><strong>__**Of years ago. **_– He turned to them all and motioned for them to sit and they did so. Munkustrap sat beside Demeter and took her hand in his to support her. Bustopher looked out of the window and sang:

**_There lived a tom whose name was Jean Valjean  
><em>****_He stole some bread to save his sister's son.  
><em>****_For nineteen winters served his time  
><em>****_In sweat he washed away his crime._**

"See", Ad said. "Another reason to hate the old regime." Bustopher smiled at him and continued:

**_Years ago  
><em>****_He broke parole and lived a life apart  
><em>****_How could he tell Demeter and break her heart?  
><em>****_It's for you Demeter this must be faced  
><em>****_If he is caught she is disgraced  
><em>****_The time has come to journey on  
><em>****_And from this day he must be gone  
><em>****_Who am I?  
><em>****_Who am I? _**– He covered his face and to everyone's surprise it was Plato who flew up singing:

**_You're Jean Valjean!_**  
><strong><em>What can I do<em>**  
><strong><em>That will turn you from this?<em>**  
><strong><em>Monsieur, you cannot leave.<em>**

"But", Bustopher began but Tugger cut him off.

"But nothing", he said. "You were wronged for nothing! You have helped us and does not deserve to be forced to leave."

"But-"

"Did you not hear them", Quaxo said. "Sure you were Jean Valjean. But in the sewers you told us this tom was dead and you are not that tom."

"But Deuteronomy will-"

"He will nothing", Macavity said. "Not anymore."

"Mac", Munk said in confusion.

"I went down in the sewers to stop him of doing… whatever he planned to do. I didn't know he would try to stop and kill you all but when I got there he was alone in the dark. He said that this world was only big enough for one of you… it was either Valjean or Deuteronomy…"

"Mac I don't like the sound of this", Munkustrap said.

"Our father shot himself Munkustrap", Macavity said and turned to him and everyone gasped. "I would lie if I said I didn't try to stop him… but yet again I was too slow to save one dear to me."

"Agaoin", Teazer asked. "Whot ya mean agaoin?"

"Macs was Alonzo's partner in crime before Munkustrap", Admetus said. "He and Alonzo plotted this whole thing… and we joined in but then Macs disappeared."

"My father found out and kept an eye on me and threatened to arrest the whole lot of you should I ever approach you again", Macavity sighed.

"Whoi are we talkoing abou' sad thoings", Tumble suddenly said and they turned to him. "We 'ave a wedding ta plan! An' a leader ta elect!"

Everyone looked at the kitten.

"He's right", Admetus said. "Come on gents-"

"Uhum", Demeter and Teazer said.

"And… gentsas?" Ad looked at the others who shrugged. "Okay! Come on gents and gentsas! Let's move out!"

They all left the café and the last one to leave was Munkustrap. He looked around the cold and dark room and smiled softly before closing the door. He ran up to his queenfriend and took her hand in his and they walked away. When the café was almost out of sight Tumble, who walked last, turned around and looked at the big window and waved smiling. Alonzo and Asparagus raised their hands in goodbye and Tumble ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC and as before recognizing something from les mis. or CATS I don't own it!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

Part 10

A few weeks went by and in that time the leader had been elected guess who it was! Aw you're no fun! Fine it's Bustopher Jones! Yup and he has a councilwith both young and old, male and female cats! Jellylorum is one of them as is Macavity and Munkustrap and various cats I haven't mentioned.

* * *

><p>One morning Bustopher woke up and looked at his big window and fell out of bed. He saw three shapes at his window. One sat with his back to the glass, watching him, the other stood beside him leaning on the window frame and looking out at the yard and the third was leaning against the wall beside the window.<p>

"Who are you", Bustopher asked.

"Tell his reverence your story", said the one looking out through the window.

"Let's see if he's impressed", said the one leaning on the wall.

"You were lodging here last night and you were the honest bishop's guest", said the one sitting.

"And then", the first one said calmly. "Out of goodness from his heart and when he learned about your plight, you maintain he made a present of this silver." He turned to Bustopher. "Do you remember us now?"

"The bishop's men", Bustopher said and put down the fire-hook he'd grabbed before. "What are you doing here?"

"Looks like you really did what he asked of you", the one sitting said and rose and walked over to him. "Didn't you?"

"What are you talking about you…" Bustopher stared at the black cat. "Sweet EC you are so young I thought you older."

"Ten years has past."

"Yes but yet you are so young."

"25 is not that young good sir. Now did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"_'You forgot I gave these also, why would you leave the best behind? But remember this my brother, see in this some high plan. You must use this precious silver to become an honest tom. By the witness of the martyrs, by the passion and the blood, EC has raised you out of darkness; I have bought your soul for her'_."

Bustopher paled. "I… I've been trying."

"Trying", said the second one. "Let's see, you took care of a child not your own and you raised her like she was. You saved her from a fate worse than death and you helped the revolution. You saved a tom trapped underneath a lot of boxes and you saved the life of a tom in danger. I think you did a pretty good job sir."

"How do you know all this?"

"The bishop had faith in you and asked us to watch", said the first one that seemed to be the leader. "We have followed in your footsteps and seen it all. The bishop will be happy by our report."

"But-"

"Don't you have more important things to care about", the young one said as the other two jumped out the window.

"What?"

The black tom smiled and sang:

**_Ring out the bells upon this day of days!  
>May all the angels of the Lady above<em>**  
><em><strong>In jubilation sing their songs of praise!<strong>_  
><em><strong>And crown this blessed time with peace and love.<strong>_

Then he jumped out the window, Bustopher hurried up and looked outside and saw three shapes run down the street and disappear into the night. Bustopher smiled and looked at the sky.

"Thank you my Lady", he said. "Had you not sent the bishop for me I would not have been here. Thank you." He closed the window and went back to bed.

* * *

><p>The wedding dance was in a full blow, everyone was dancing happily. Munkustrap was dancing with his wife and Tumblebrutus and Mungojerrie took turns in dancing with their sister.<p>

Admetus led his fiancé since two days around the floor, her name was Exotica and her cousin Cassandra were to be wed with Rum Tum Tugger two days from then. Cori danced around with his twin sister Tantomile and Misto and Quaxo had taken it upon themselves to escort Asparagus' younger sister Etcetera and her best friend Electra everywhere they went.

Young Plato had been presented to Asparagus' sister Victoria and everyone could see the love they had for one another. Munkustrap smiled big when he saw his brother dance with a scarlet queen, the ex-prostitute Bombalurina who he'd befriended after saving her from a cruel fate on the streets. She took turns with dancing with him and Mungojerrie who she seemed to have taking a liking too.

But the funniest thing Munk had realized was that his brother and his best friend were stealing glances at each other. Oh yes Macavity and Rumpleteazer had fallen for each other.

"Wonderful isn't it", Demeter said. "How all our friends have fallen for someone or each other."

"It is quite amusing my love", Munkustrap said.

"Oh my." Demeter said.

"What?" Munkustrap turned and saw Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots dance around the floor in horrible horrible outfits. "EC have mercy…"

* * *

><p>Skimble looked at his wife grinning widely singing:<p>

**_Ain't it a laugh  
><em>****_Ain't it a treat?  
><em>****_Hob-nobbin' here  
><em>****_Among the elite?  
><em>****_Here comes a prince  
><em>****_There goes a duke.  
><em>****_This one's a queer_** – He shrugged.  
><em><strong>But what can you do?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Junkyard at my feet<strong>_  
><em><strong>Junkyard in the dust<strong>_  
><em><strong>And here's me breaking bread<strong>_  
><em><strong>With the upper crust!<strong>_ – They started to walk around the room and Skimble sang while pointing out:****

_**Beggar at the feast!**_  
><em><strong>Master of the dance!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Life is easy pickings<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you grab your chance.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everywhere you go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Law-abiding folk<strong>_  
><em><strong>Doing what is decent<strong>_  
><em><strong>But they're mostly broke!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Singing to the Lady on Sundays<strong>_  
><em><strong>Praying for the gifts She'll send.<strong>_ – Jenny laughed and they sang together:****

_**But we're the ones who take it**_  
><em><strong>We're the ones who make it in the end!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Watch the buggers dance<strong>_  
><em><strong>Watch 'em till they drop<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep your wits about you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you stand on top!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Masters of the land<strong>_  
><em><strong>Always get our share<strong>_  
><em><strong>Clear away the barricades<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we're still there!<strong>_  
><em><strong>We know where the wind is blowing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Money is the stuff we smell.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And when we're rich as Croesus<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bast! Won't we see you all in hell!<strong>_

Skimbleshanks flew through the air and slid across the floor hitting the wall with a bang. He rubbed his sore nose and got up, staring at the one hitting him.

"'ello there pops", Jerrie growled. "Ya ain' welcomed 'ere."

"Mu-Mungojerrie", Jenny exclaimed in shock.

"Whot ye wan' ya backstabboing 'orrible-" Teazer covered his mouth.

"No' now Jer, we're among foine cats yeah?"

"Oh roight sorry", Jerrie said though her paw muffled his voice so all they heard was odd noises.

"Thois ain' yours", Tumble said taking a ring off of Skimble's hand and dashed off.

"Hey give it back you little-" he made to chase the kit but a strong hand on each shoulder stopped him. He looked up at Admetus and Cori that were glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Uh little ray of sunshine", Skimble tried.

"Good try", Ad said and nodded for Plato and the twins. Plato made a salute and walked towards the door and opened it. Misto and Quaxo grabbed Skimble's legs and the four toms walked to the door and threw him out. He landed in a trashcan with a crash.

"You can't do that", Jenny screeched and hit on Admetus with her umbrella.

"Madame", he said grabbing it. "Be lucky I do not hit ladies."

"I do", Demeter said and delivered one blow to the older queen's face. Jenny stumbled backwards and Tantomile stuck her long leg out and Jennyanydots fell and when she landed on the ground her legs pointed straight up and everyone could see her underpants... big underpants. Everyone laughed and Bustopher bent down and helped her up.

"Ah respectless bunch of idiots the lot of you", she screeched.

"Madame respectless isn't a word", Jelly said. "You mean disrespectful."

"Now stop this bickering", Bustopher said. "This is a wedding dance not a boxing arena. Will someone please show this madame outside?"

"Allow us", Etcetera said and she and Electra took each of Jenny's arms and led her towards the door, but when they got their Teazer rammed the old hag in the back and she toppled down the stairs and ended up in the mud. Everyone stared at the small calico.

"Whot", she said innocently. "All Oi wanted was some payback."

Everyone laughed and they closed the doors. When they were closed Tumble peaked out from a curtain with big eyes and something clutched in his hands.

"Are they gone", he asked frightened. Macavity walked over to the kitten and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you scared?" he asked.

"Because Oif they foind me on tha street they'll koill me for sure."

"Ya ain't gonna go back ta them", Jerrie said. "Oi've talked ta moi adoptoive parents an' they said they wanna take you an' Teazah oin oif ya wanna."

"Really", Tumble asked with big shining eyes. "Me?"

"Yes."

"I will not let Teazer move in", Macavity said.

"Oh an' woi not", Teazer asked.

"Unless you move in with me."

"Aw", all the queens said and Tumble pulled on Macavity's coat.

"Yes kid", he asked.

"Oi thoink thois ois yours", he said handing something to Macavity. "Oi took oit from dad."

Macavity looked at what he now had in his paw and saw his father's ring.

"That bastard", he said. "Thank you Tumblebrutus." He ruffled the kitten's headfur. "You are one clever little kid."

"Well ya know what they say!" Tumble called and jumped onto a table.

**_A worm can roll a stone.  
><em>_A bee can stoing a bear._**  
><strong><em>A floi can floi around Buckingham P 'cos flies don' care<em>**  
><strong><em>A sparrow oin a 'at, can make a 'appy 'ome.<em>**  
><strong><em>A flea can boite tha bottom of tha pope oin Rome<em>**

* * *

><p>A bright flash made all the kittens shriek in terror.<p>

"They're shooting at the barricade!" George screamed and dove underneath his covers.

"Deuteronomy killed himself", Sillabub squeaked and hugged her teddy-bear close. The others kittens whined in terror.

"Ois no'", said the old tom with a brown patch over his right eye and white fur with brown headfur, turning grey at places. "Ois only tha thundah."

"But grandpa Tumblebrutus", little Bill Bailey said. "Is that really how the flag got here?"

"Of course oit ois Oi was there ta see oit!"

"But grandpa that was 100 years ago!" said little Victor.

"Whoi do ya thoin' they call me tha oldest cat oin thois yar'? Oi was only ten at tha toime an' know Oi'm 110. Whoi do ya thoink Oi ge' so much respect from all tha  
>leaders and tha councoil?"<p>

"Oi don' believe ya", said Carbucketty. "You loi! Ya sai' you are tha Tumblebrutus tha' worked whoit Growltoigah before Ghengois go' to 'im!"

"Oi was too! When Oi was youngah… much youngah Oi lef' tha yar' tha 'ave some more adventures… Teazah an' Jerrie wanted ta koill me many times ovah for that. Anyway Oi was walkoing down that Thames when suddenly thois big ol' barge came towards me. Oit was 'uge an' had 'oles everywhere oin oit an' on tha deck stood…"

As we leave the den the kittens creeps closer to the old tom and his voice fades for us as we leave. Another story is about to be told. As we walk over the square we can't see any traces of those slaves we saw the first time and at the top of the highest tower… waves a big red and black flag. The flag of freedom that will always wave high and mighty. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada finally finished! Phew that was a sweaty one but hopefully someone enjoys it! Don't own CATS or Les Mis.<strong>


End file.
